Bring Darkness to Light
by HouseWarcraft
Summary: 150 years have passed and Sesshomaru refuses to let that one mistake go. No matter how much time passes, he can't stopped the guilt eating away at him. His dreams are plagued by sightless eyes and cries for help.
1. Prologue

**I do not own Inuyasha or it's charaters.**

* * *

She was 16 years old today. A grown woman. She should be at home getting ready for the gathering Kaeda was putting together for her. Yet, here she was, sitting by herself beside the river, her knees pulled close to her chest, while her chin rested upon them. Instead of going back to the village and preparing for her birthday celebration, she was all the way out here, wallowing in her own self grief. "Would he even show up this time?" She questioned herself.

With a heavy sigh, Rin stands up on the rock she'd been sitting upon. Looking out at the fast moving water, she wondered where Lord Sesshomaru was right now. Did he even realize that today was her 16th birthday?

For six years, after coming to Kaeda's village, he visited her often, bringing with him many gifts. Mostly beautiful and expensive looking kimonos. Every time he brought her a new one, she would hurry off and immediately try it on, showing it off before he left again on his journey. Each time he left, Rin would wave him off, happy that he came and excited for his next visit.

Unfortunately, when she turned 14, the visits had all but stopped. Master Jaken continued to visit, telling her that Lord Sesshomaru was very busy right now and was unable to come on his own. Jaken would bring her gifts still, saying they were from his Lord, but it just wasn't the same. Eventually, even Jaken stopped visiting. For while, she told herself that Jaken was right, he was very busy with demon related things and once it was all settled, Sesshomaru would once again visit her. Though, she couldn't continue to lie to herself anymore.

"Maybe he forgot about me…" She said softly, the wind carrying her words.

The sudden sounds of screaming pulled Rin out of her thoughts. Her head jerks towards the village where it came from. A flash of yellow light had her eyes widening. "That's Inuyasha's wind scar!" She gasps, instantly running towards the village, worry causing her chest to tighten. It's been years! Why were they being attacked by demons?!

Fearing the worst, Rin quickly runs back in the direction of the village, moving as fast as her bare feet could possibly take her. Spending all those years with Lord Sesshomaru, Rin was more adapt at sprinting through the foliage than most. Easily avoiding sharp twigs and jumping over fallen trees. She had to get back! She had to help protect the village, that has done nothing but care for her since being left behind. Her heart beat frantically in her chest, both from running and her fear; lungs burning from over exertion. Still, she didn't care, she had to help!

"I'm coming, Kaeda!" She tells herself over and over again. Unfortunately, she would never reach the village.

A white hot, searing, pain slashed across her back. With a sharp gasp, her eyes go wide and she feels herself lose her footing, causing her to trip and fall to the ground below; crying out as her face collides with the forest floor. "W-what happened?"

The malicious laughter she heard behind her, made her blood run cold. Rin tries lifting herself up, to face her attacker, but screams in agony when a large, clawed foot slams into her burning back, forcing her back down and effectively pinning her there. "And just where do you think you are going, little human?"

She may be unable to see the man behind her, but she could hear the smirk in his voice. "W-who are y-you?" Rin questions, the pain she felt etched in her voice. "W-why are you d-doing this to m-me?"

"Shut your mouth!" He cries out, pushing her further into the ground, forcing out a sound of pain from her. He seemed to be enjoying hurting her like this, because he continued to put pressure on her back, which she knew for certain to be bleeding profusely. "Now, no hard feelings, human, but you're the key to that arrogant bastards, down fall."

"Wait! Please, don't do thi-" She was suddenly cut off. For just a split second, that same familiar pain, went through her chest. It only lasted a moment, replaced by a growing coldness all over her body. As her vision began to tunnel and dim, a single thought crossed her thoughts. "Save me, Lord Sesshomaru..."

"Hm.." Miles away, a silver haired, dog demon, paused in mid-step. Turning his head to look over his shoulder, golden eyes narrowed. A strange, unfamiliar, sensation went through him. His chest tightened and dread came over him. "Rin…"

Behind him, the small green imp, bumped into the back if this leg. Releasing an alarmed sound, Jaken quickly looked up at his Lord. "Lord Sesshomaru, what ever is the matter?"

Without bothering to give an explanation, Sesshomaru changed direction and began the trek towards the human village where he left Rin in the care of the elder Kaede. Something told him Rin was in danger. There wasn't any time to waste. They were several days away. If he didn't hurry, he feared that something would befall Rin and he would be helpless to do anything about it.

His eyes narrowed, a threatening look comes over his face. "Inuyasha, if you've failed to protect her, I will finish you off once and for all, half breed."

Despite moving quickly, Sesshomaru didn't arrive in the village until several days later. The sight before him did nothing to alleviate his fears for Rin.

"Oh, Sesshomaru." A familiar, feminine voice caught his attention. Turning his head, his golden eyes landed upon his half brother's female, Kagome. "What are yo-"

He quickly cuts her off. "Where is Rin?" His voice was stoic as ever, but the expression Kagome saw in his eyes gave away everything.

"Well," She looks away from him, unable to meet his gaze. How could she possibly tell him that Rin had been killed during the demon raid days ago. "Well, you see…" Kagome looked back towards him, her eyes widening as she saw him walking off and heading towards Inuyasha. "Sesshomaru! Wait just a minute!"

Inuyasha was helping a few of the male villagers when he suddenly caught the scent of his half brother. "What's he doing here?" He questioned out loud. It's been years since Sesshomaru came to the village, why all of the sudden was he here? His blood went cold as he realized he knew the answer to his own question; Rin. Stupidly, he thought his brother had forgotten about the little girl who had once traveled with him. Straightening, Inuyasha began turning around to face his brother, but before he even had the chance to fully turn, something collides with the side of his face.

The punch was powerful, a strong demon putting all his anger and rage behind it, effortlessly slamming Inuyasha into the ground. "Filthy half breed! You were suppose to protect her!"

* * *

 **This is my first attempt at an Inuyasha based fanfiction. I'm a bit nervous, so I hope to hear some feedback letting me know how I'm doing and if you all find this to be good or bad. Stick with my guys! This is just the prolouge.**


	2. A Scent on the Breeze

**A/N Hi guys! I want to thank you all who have taken the time to read my prologue chapter. What did you think? I hope it grabbed your attention. I always like when a book instantly grabs my attention. Anyways, as I said before, this is my very first Inuyasha based story. All day yesterday the idea for this story was clawing at the back of my mind, I couldn't concentrate on anything. I'm super excited about this and I hope I can provide a great story for you all. This is the first time I'll be writing about two canon characters, Sesshomaru and Rin, though with a few differences. So, without further ado, here is chapter 1 of Bring Darkness to Light.**

 **I do not own any Inuyasha characters.**

* * *

 **Modern Day...**

With a sharp gasp, she sits up in bed, her entire body drenched in a cold sweat, even her bed was wet. Her chest felt tight and her back burned, as if a set of razor sharp knives had sliced into her soft flesh. Brown eyes were wide with terror, tears pooling in their depths. As her mind began to calm and think rationally once more, the face of the man from her dreams faded back into her subconscious. Breathing deeply, Rin steadied herself, wiping away the dried tears from her cheeks. Leaning over towards the nightstand to the left of her bed, she picks up the glass of water, sipping I slowly, to ease the soreness from screaming.

Every night since she was a little girl, the very same dream haunted her. Her parents thought they were just night terrors and after seeing a doctor, she'd been put on medication to help ease the nightmares and allow her a better nights sleep. She was turning 20 in just a few days, and the dreams continued to come. After a while, she stopped telling her parents and learned to force herself awake before they got to be too much.

When she would wake up, she could only remember bits and pieces, and eventually even those faded until she couldn't remember a thing about it. It was frustrating at times, but then again, she didn't exactly want to know what haunted her for so long. Still, one thing did remain. The faceless man. He was always there and while she could never remember full details, she knew he had long silvery, white hair. Shaking her head quickly, Rin glanced at the alarm clock on her nightstand. It was just after 6am. With a heavy sigh, she throws the blankets off her body and gets out of bed.

Only recently she moved out of her parents home, finding her own little apartment in town. It had taken some heavy persuasions, but eventually she wore her father down and he allowed her to leave. They were Japanese natives and were very old school. Believing that until married, a girl shouldn't leave her parents home. But they weren't in Japan anymore. This was America and things were different here. Girls her age weren't still living under their parents rules, but on their own, making their own paths.

When she was very young, her parents immigrated here from Japan, wanting to give their only daughter a better future. Here she could go to the best schools and maybe become a renowned doctor or lawyer. Imagine the look on their faces when she told them that she didn't want either of those things. Instead, she wanted to get a business degree and open her own massage parlor. To help people relax and even bring some of her culture to the states. Of course they were disappointed, but when she explained herself a little more, they were understanding and soon supportive. She had her massage therapy license, and worked in a parlor not far from her apartment. Now she just needed to finish her business classes.

Even though it was still very early, Rin knew that no matter how hard she tried, there would be no way she could get back to sleep. It happened like that sometimes. She would wake herself up and it would still be early, but instead of fighting to go back to sleep, she would just stay away. Though, there were the odd times when she wouldn't wake up until the afternoon, but those were few and far between. Still, it was nice when it happened.

Showered and dressed for the day, Rin sits at her computer, going through emails and checking her social media. She didn't have many friends and most just kept up with the world news and family across seas. Despite being raised in the States, she had a very close relationship with her family in Japan, often visiting with her parents every chance they got.

She didn't realize the time until the morning light came through her living room window. Due to be at work later this afternoon, she decided to take the opportunity and run a few errands. Mostly just bills to pay and supplies to buy. Her mother had taught her how to make her own lotions and oils, and using those skills, she saved quite a bit of money. Her customers seemed to like them as well.

After running all of her errands, Rin had just enough time to have a quick bite to eat. Stopping in at one of her favorite coffee shops, she ordered a large black coffee and blueberry muffin. Taking her orders, she finds an empty table next to the window. With her drink and breakfast, Rin quietly eats, sipping her coffee and going through her phone.

This was something she did often, the same shop, at the same table. Yet something felt different today. Her entire body felt uncomfortable, the hairs on the back of her neck standing on end. She tried her best to act like nothing was wrong, today wasn't unlike any other day, but she just couldn't seem to sit still. The uncomfortable sensation threw her off completely and she could no longer enjoy her meal.

Lifting her head, Rin scanned the area. It was almost as if someone was watching her. Her eyes went to every single person here, but no one even glanced her way. Using her hand, she rubs at the back of her neck, trying to release the tension.

Suddenly, the feeling was gone. Disappearing as quickly as it had appeared. Frowning she looked around once last time, before dismissing it as a figment of her imagination. With the sensation gone, she was able to finish her breakfast in peace.

The rest of the day went on without a hitch. Rin arrived at work a half an hour before her first client came in. In total, she had four people to see today, and once she finished with them, she had been allowed to leave for the rest of the day. By the time she left, evening was quickly approaching. While she lived in a town with next to no crimes, the uneasy feeling she had earlier was still in the forefront of her mind. It would be best to get home and behind locked doors; thankful that her apartment wasn't far at all.

She didn't realize she was holding her breath until she was inside and all the locks were in place. Only then did she feel like a weight had been lifted off her chest. Had she really been that stressed out about it all day? Why was it still bothering her after so many hours?

A bath, that's what she needed, a nice hot, relaxing bath.

Pulling her hair up into a bun, Rin makes her way into the small bathroom. Only, she stopped just before entering, her eyes growing wide as the sensation came over her once again. This time though, it was so strong, like it was literally right behind her. This feeling was overwhelming and froze her in place, her entire body shaking.

To her horror, a pair of large arms wrapped around her body, grasping her in his hands and pulling her back against his oversized chest. She felt his body quiver as she heard him laughing behind her. "I finally found you. Who would have known I'd find you here of all places." He laughed again, this time louder, more frightening. "I can't wait to see the look on his when he realizes you're alive once more!"

 _"What is he talking about?!"_ She couldn't move, she couldn't scream for help. What was wrong with her!? Why couldn't she fight against him?! Eventually Rin was able to find her voice, "I...I don't k-know what you're t-talking about..." She said meekly, her body continuing to shake with fear.

The being behind her didn't seem to have heard her, ignoring her words as he spoke to himself, chuckling even. "Oh Sesshomaru, you may have killed most of my tribe, but with this girl, I will be the one comes out on top."

His arms tightened around her, squeezing her against his chest. _"I...I can't b-breathe."_ He was squeezing the life out of her! Her vision began to tunnel and an eerie sense of deja vu came over her. She was going to die, here and now! Before she could even try to cry out for help, her vision went completely black and everything faded away.

 **Feudal Japan...**

 _"Filthy half breed!" He'd taken Inuyasha by surprise, landing a powerful punch to his half brother's jaw, knocking him to the ground effortlessly. "You were suppose to protect her!" Golden eyes glared down at him. The rage he was feeling pulsing off of him in waves, terrifying the villagers that had only recently survived a demon attack._

 _After several days of nonstop traveling, Sesshomaru had finally arrived in the human village where he'd left Rin. Entrusting her care to the village elder and his half brother Inuyasha. A strong, unexplainable feeling of urgency had overcome him, pulling him here. Something had happened to Rin, he knew it, even if he couldn't explain how he knew so. When he arrived, he found the village in shambles, many of the villagers cleaning up what had been destroyed, while others were busying themselves with making repairs._

 _Nowhere among them could he find the human girl's scent. When he ran into Kagome, and questioned her about Rin's whereabouts, the saddened look in her eyes had been all the confirmation he had needed._

 _She was dead._

 _A blinding rage had come over him and immediately he sought out Inuyasha._

 _Once he had calmed down enough to listen, Kagome explained that they had been attacked by a horde of demons. The village had been in the middle of prepping for Rin's birthday celebration, when they were attacked without warning. Rin had been away from the village on her own, not telling anyone where she was going. They had searched all over for her to no avail. After riding the village of all the demons, she and Inuyasha went out looking for her, hoping find her alive and well, escaping the demons. Unfortunately, when they finally found her, it had been too late. Rin had suffered major injuries._

 _After finding Rin's body, Kagome had her carried back to the village where she cleaned away all the blood, dressing her in one of the kimono's that he'd gifted her with and waited, sending Shippo out to find him. Knowing he had the Tenseiga, which held the power to bring the dead back to life, but as they days passed, Rin's body had begun to decompose and they were left with little choice, burying her with the others that had been killed as well._

 _What Kagome had failed to know, was that even if he had made it in time to safe Rin, it wouldn't have worked. Because Sesshomaru had used the Tenseiga once before on the girl, it would no longer be able to bring her back to them._

 _She was truly gone forever this time...and it was all his fault._

 _"Um, I was wondering Lord Sesshomaru?" Her soft voice played in his mind. "I was wondering, if I die one day...would you always remember me?"_

Opening his eyes, Rin's question faded into the back of his thoughts, Sesshomaru looked out into the forest from his position against the trunk of a tree. No matter how many years passed by, he couldn't cast Rin from his thoughts, nor the guilt he felt. If only he hadn't listened to that old priestess and left Rin in the human village. None of this would have happened and Rin would have continued on living.

His jaw tenses has he grit his teeth together. You'd think after 150 years, the memories would have all but faded. So why was he continuing to see them? It made no sense. He was a great demon, capable of taking on hordes of other demons without even breaking a sweat, but the overwhelming guilt of losing one little girl, pained him more than any physical wound possibly could. Getting to his feet, Sesshomaru walked away from the spot where he set up camp for the night. His hands were clenched so tightly at his side, that he could feel his sharp claws digging into his palms.

As he moved away from camp, Sesshomaru did his best to clear his thoughts. He couldn't completely forget about her, but he could for a moment, cast them away, giving him a reprieve. That was until the breeze blew through the forest, making the leaves in the trees shake. Golden eyes suddenly widen as the breeze carried a familiar scent.

"Rin..."

* * *

 **Alright, I hope you enjoyed chapter 1! Thank you all for the reviews, I really appreciate them and I'm encouraged to continue. I sure hope I don't let any of you down. I did a quick scan for any mistakes, but I wanted to get this out tonight. It's late, so it's possible I missed some. I'll do a more thorough search tomorrow. Please continue to send in your reviews!**


	3. A Demon From Nightmares

**Thank you! Thank you! Your reviews have been amazing and I love reading them so much! I'm so glad to see that you're enjoying this story. I couldn't be happier. Keep them coming, please! 3**

 **I do not own Inuyasha or it's characters**

* * *

 _"How is this possible?"_ His wide eyes quickly narrowed into dangerous slits. At his sides, his hands had momentarily loosened at the faint hint of Rin's scent on the breeze. But as the breeze stopped, his hands once more tightened into two tight fists, claws digging deeper into his palms; this time causing them to bleed. _"What idiot would be foolish enough to use her scent against me?"_ A low growl emits from his throat as rage filled his chest.

Without even realizing it, his body turned in the direction where the scent was strongest. He took just a few steps before stopping himself. _"This could be a trap."_ He could very well be walking into a trap set by one of his enemies. Rin has been dead for 150 years. Her body was no more than bones at this point. Nothing, not even the power of his Tenseiga, could possibly bring her back.

 _"This is definitely a trap."_ Clenching his jaw, Sesshomaru turned away from the scent. _"I will not fall for it."_

Another breeze blows through the trees, this time Rin's scent was much stronger, but at the same time it was slightly different; not exactly as he remembered. His entire being urged him to not check into this, even though his rational mind knew it was likely a trap, to draw him in with false hope. The fact that Rin's scent wasn't totally the same, only made it more suspicious.

Still...

He turns once more, moving in the direction the breeze was coming from. The closer he came to the source of the scent, the stronger it became. It expected it to smell like death, but instead it smelled of life. Rin had always had a unique scent, like that of midnight jasmine blooming. After her death, he could no longer stand the smell of the flower blossoming. Only now, it also carried the scent of water lilies. It was Rin's but not at the same time.

It didn't take him long to come upon the source of the scent. In the center of a rounded out clearing, the body of a female lay unmoving. The moonlight shone brightly, allowing her to be seen clearly. Though, it didn't make any difference to him, able to see just as well in darkness as he could in daylight. From the shadows of the treeline, Sesshomaru silently observed the female.

He could not see her face, given the position she was laying, but he could tell that this was no child, but a grown woman. The clothing she wore was strange and not of this land. Her legs clad in what could only be considered male pants, while her upper body was covered by a thin white shirt. It vaguely reminded him of the clothing Inuyasha's woman once wore. Was this female from Kagome's time as well?

A soft groan sounded from the girl and he watched as she slowly began to sit up. With her back to him, he still could not see her face, but her hair was long and dark, pulled back in a loose ponytail at the base of her neck. As she came to, her scent only increased, assaulting his senses and making his chest tighten with an unfamiliar feeling.

Bringing a hand to his chest, Sesshomaru frowned. _"Is this hope?"_

"W-where am I?" His eyes shot up as he heard her speak, wide golden eyes looking directly at her. "What happened?" Her voice, it was nearly identical to Rin's! Or what Rin's voice would have sounded like had she reached maturity.

It only took her a few minutes to get her bearings and start to stand on her own feet. He was able to tell that while she was a grown woman, this girl wasn't all that tall. The top of her head likely only coming to the center of his chest. The moon's reflection made her hair seem darker than it would be naturally, but he could tell that it was a dark brown, almost black. When she finally turned around to face his direction, the breath that he hadn't been aware of holding, was released. Her face, her eyes, they were identical to Rin's!

 _"Just what is going on here...?"_ He questioned. How was it possible that Rin was standing there before him? No matter, he would figure this out. Deciding he'd been standing in the shadows for far too long, Sesshomaru steps out of the line of trees, coming to a halt just beneath the moon's light. This made the silver coloring of his hair practically glow and it immediately caught her attention; her brown eyes turning to look right at him. Without showing any kind of emotion, Sesshomaru address the girl. "Who are you girl, and how did you get here?"

When Rin woke up she knew two things, she wasn't in her apartment and she was once again being watching. Sitting up she first looks around at her new surroundings. Wherever she was, it wasn't the small town she lived in. In fact, she couldn't hear anything other than the chirping of crickets. Where were the sounds of traffic? Police sirens?

"W-where am I?" She asked out loud, but obviously to no one, seeing as she was alone. "What happened?" Somehow she didn't think she was anywhere near her apartment, or even in the United States anymore. Just where had she been brought?

Her eyes suddenly widened and she turned around, hearing something moving behind her, just beyond the trees. Was it an animal? No, it was something else. Not an animal, or a human, but something much more dangerous. The being that stepped out of the trees was something from her nightmares. His hair long and silver, gleaming in the light of the moon and from beneath that hair, a pair of pointed elf like ears. Eyes a dark glowing gold, looking down on her like a bug easily squished underneath his shoes. Two purple slash markings were on either sides of his face, while a crescent moon sat between eyes in the center of his forehead.

 _"I-It's him!"_ Her mind screamed at her. This was the man from the nightmares she's had since she was a small child!

"Who are you girl, and how did you get here?" His was deep and demanded to be obeyed. When she didn't answer him right away, his eyes narrowed and he takes a step towards her. "Answer me, girl."

Fear paralyzed her. This man was the same one from her nightmares. How? Why was he here?! Was she dreaming? Is this another nightmare? Rin shakes her head, commanding her body to move back, away from him. No, this wasn't a dream. This was very real, he was very real and he was coming closer to her. She couldn't let him get close enough!

"S-stay away from me!" Turning on her heel, Rin makes a break for the trees, running as fast as her bare feet could take her. She didn't know where she was, or where she was going, but she had to stay as far away from that silver haired elf. Moving through the dense forest, Rin did her best to avoid branches and fallen trees, but because the canopy was so thick, the moon's light couldn't reach the ground, making it difficult to navigate.

 _"Just keeping running! Don't stop, no matter what, Rin!"_ She told herself over and over again. Crying out in pain as she runs past a branch, the sharp edges, cutting into the tender flesh of her cheek. The sensation of something wet slipping down her cheek told her that the wound was bleeding. Still, she wouldn't stop, she couldn't, not if she wanted to make it home alive.

She was unable to see exactly where she was going, or the hole that was right in front of her. Her foot suddenly went right through the thin layer of leaves and twigs, and with another scream of pain, Rin loses her balance and falls forward. She closes her eyes tightly as the ground comes quickly. This was it, she was going to die here.

When she didn't feel the pain of her face hitting the forest floor, Rin slowly opened her eyes. What had stopped her? Opening her eyes, she looked up into the face of the man from just moments ago. His eyes looked back down at her, but the concern she saw in the depths of those golden hues, had her breath catching her chest. Was he worried about her?

"Are you alright, Rin?" While his voice still held the same amount of authority, she could hear the same concern in his words as she had seen in his eyes.

Wait? How did he know her name?! What was going on here?!

It was all too much. Rin's fragile mind just couldn't take it all in at once. Before she even had the chance to answer him, Rin's vision goes black once more. Falling unconscious, her entire body goes limp in Sesshomaru's arms.

* * *

 **Ugh! Rin thinks Sesshomaru is an elf e.e Though I suppose upon first seeing him, with no knowledge of demons or their appearances, one could mistake him as such. Still...she's in for a rude awakening when she finds out. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, as much as the others. I'm really starting to enjoy writing for the Inuyasha fan base, the responses have been amazing and I do hope you all will continue sending them. Until next time!**


	4. Sesshomaru Lashes Out

**I do not own any Inuyasha characters**

* * *

The girl had passed out.

Sesshomaru moved his body in a way that her smaller one would be cradled against his. She was still breathing, so he knew she was still alive. But being this close to her, having her in his arms, made her scent completely invaded his senses. Something about her scent awoke something inside of him, more so than ever before. Pushing those thoughts to the back of his mind, Sesshomaru tightened his arms around her, lifting her up and carries her out of the forest and back to his camp. There A-Un lifted their heads and looked towards his master and the human he carried. Just as Sesshomaru recognized her scent, so did the two-headed dragon demon.

 _"So, even A-Un, huh?"_ Sesshomaru didn't acknowledge the beasts obvious curiosity, but instead sat down his burden, leaning her body against the trunk of a tree.

Now that she wasn't running away from him in fear, he was able to look over her features a little better. While her face looked nearly identical to Rin's, there were also slight differences. Her eyes weren't exactly the same shape, and her lips were more plump. Was this what Rin would have looked like had she reached adulthood?

Reaching out, he brushes stray strands of hair away from her face. Before he could move them behind her ear, he held the strands between his fingers, looking them over. It was soft and smelled faintly of some type of flower, though he didn't know which one. Her hair was a dark brown, and yet Rin's had been a jet black. Could this possibly be Rin? She had Rin's scent and many of Rin's looks, but Rin had never once run away from him screaming. Never once did Rin tell him to stay away from her. And never did she have the look of absolute terror in her eyes as he saw in this females.

If this was Rin, then it wasn't the Rin he knew and care for.

Straightening, Sesshomaru looked down at the girl, taking a single step back. This couldn't be her, and because of this, he should just dispose of her and be done with it. He didn't know who she was, or how she'd gotten here, but one thing he did know, was that this girl was meant to weaken him in some manner. Clenching his fists at his sides, Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes on her, glaring with renewed anger. In no way would he allow this imposter to be his downfall. Turning away from her, he walked back into the forest. Come the morning, he would leave her behind and continue on his journey. Alone.

For the second time this night, Rin woke up in a different location than before. This time, when she opened her eyes, she was sitting with her back against the trunk of a tree, a warm fire burning near by. She must've passed out, because she didn't remember being brought here. How had she gotten here anyways?

Her eyes suddenly go wide as a gasp is forced from her throat. The silver haired elf from before! He must've carried her here after she fell and blacked out.

Quickly she assess her condition, finding no obvious signs of violation. Her cheek was tender and sore, and her ankle hurt, but those were all injuries that she'd done to herself, trying desperately to get away from the man who haunted her nightmares. She hoped when she woke up that it had all been just another crazy dream and she was actually safe and sound in her own bed, but by the looks of it, she had been wrong.

With a heavy sigh, Rin looks around at her new surroundings. Besides the fire, the seemed to be no signs of whoever started it. She was completely alone. The forest was quiet, except for the occasional sounds of night insects and birds. So, where was the man from earlier? He had to of been the one who carried her here and even started a fire. Which meant, he must be somewhere nearby watching her, right?

Then again, if she was completely alone, maybe this was her chance to get away. If her dreams meant anything, then this guy was definitely bad news. Looking around once more, Rin made the decision to try and make a break for it again. She had to get back home, her parents would be worried sick if she didn't make her nightly phone call.

Pushing back against the trunk, Rin uses it to stand, letting it support her weight, reluctant to put any on her twisted ankle. Unfortunately, if she wanted to get away from that male came back, then she would just have to suck it up. With her teeth clenched tight, Rin gradually put pressure on her foot. At first it didn't hurt at all, and she worried for nothing, but when she took a step forward, sharp, shooting pain instantly had here falling back to her butt, whimpering in agony.

"D-damn…How am I suppose to get away now?" She whispered to herself, tears welling up at the corner of her eyes.

"Had you not foolishly run off into the forest, you would not be in this predicament." Her eyes widened as she heard that same deep, masculine voice from earlier coming from behind her.

Shaking with fear, Rin turns her head, looking over her shoulder and around the trunk of the tree. Had he been there the entire time? Hard golden eyes looked down at her with nothing but loathing. What had she done to deserve this man's hatred? She only just met him, so what could she have possibly done? Her eyes looked over him, taking in his appearance a little better now that the initial shock was no longer present.

In the light of the moon, his long silver hair seemed to have a glowing effect and with those golden eyes, it only made him even scarier. His outfit was a pristine, white kimono with beautiful cherry blossom all over. On his right shoulder, it looked like he was carrying some kind of fur, like what wealthy women would have. It flowed over his shoulder and down his back, where she could see it dragging along the ground. _"How did he manage to keep it so clean looking?"_ Judging by the way he was dressed, she was somewhere in Japan, the land of her birth. As this realization settled in, her eyes widened once more. How did she manage to get overseas!? Now that she thought about it, he was also speaking fluent Japanese.

This discovery was almost enough to make her faint...again, but shaking her head, she tries to keep it together. "I'm sorry, but waking up in the middle of the woods without any idea of how I got there in the first place, is a terrifying thing. It doesn't help when a strange white haired elf man, that's been haunting your dreams for years suddenly appears." She spoke very quickly, possibly even a little hysterical. But who could blame her after the night she's had.

Sesshomaru took in what she was telling him, and wondered if she even realized how much she had just said. He raises a brow at the 'Elf man' remark and corrects her, dismissing the rest for the moment. "Demon, I am a demon girl, and you would do well to remember that."

She instantly when quiet, looking up at him with that same fear as earlier. Since she was injured, she wouldn't be able to run like she had. "Yeah, because that makes things so much better." He was genuinely surprised by the amount of sarcasm he heard in her voice. Just passed the fear, was a bit of defiance. Just who was this female?

"Girl,"

She quickly cut him off, "I have a name and it's not 'girl'."

Because he was curious, Sesshomaru decided to indulge her. "Very well, tell me your name."

Rin had a mind to make him ask nicely, but came to the conclusion that doing so would be like playing with fire, and she didn't feel like getting burned. Unable to stand the look in his eyes any longer, she looks away, answering him. "It's Rin Fukuhara."

His eyes narrowed dangerously and before he even realized what he was doing, Sesshomaru lashed out. Faster than any normal being, he reached out and grabbed her by the throat, lifting her fragile human body, and slamming her back against the tree she'd been sitting against. As soon as she uttered her name, a blinding rage came over him. With fangs bared and eyes red, he looms over her, squeezing her delicate throat beneath his hand. "Do not take me for a fool, human!"

Her sweet jasmine scent was soon overwhelmed by the pungent scent of fear. She reached for his hand around her throat, trying desperately with her small hands to force him to let her go, but her efforts were futile and she managed to only break her nails; not even leaving a scratch on his skin. When his hand tightened enough to cut off her oxygen supply, her natural instinct to survive kicked in, her body struggled beneath his superior grasp.

"Your pathetic attempts to be freed are useless. I could easily snap your neck." He growled out. While Sesshomaru cared nothing for the feelings of humans, the look of fearfulness he saw in her eyes, bothered him. Despite the rage he felt, he didn't like being the cause of her terror; twice now in one night. Loosening his hold on her throat, he let her body drop back to the ground, turning his back to her as she violently coughed. "I don't know who you believe yourself to be, but you are not Rin. Whatever game you are playing, I would suggest you and your cohorts cease immediately. I will not be made a fool of by humans."

Even though her throat burned and breathing was beyond painful, Rin glared at the demon's back. When she spoke, her voice was hoarse and scratchy. "L-look...I don't know who _you_ think I am, but I know who I am, and my name is Rin. I'm not playing any games and I'm definitely not in league with anyone. I was brought here against my will. I don't even know where _here_ is."

He could detect the truth to her words, still he couldn't allow himself to believe that this girl was Rin. Glancing over his shoulder, he met her defiant gaze. Choosing not to say anything further, Sesshomaru walked back into the forest, leaving her alone once again.

* * *

 **Poor Rin...Having Sesshomaru lash out at her like that isn't going to be of any help in easing her fear of him. Here's to hoping that she can get past her fear and he can get past his anger. Your reviews have been amazing and is the best part of my day! I find that I'm excited to wake up each morning in hopes of seeing more reviews, favorites and alerts! You guys are truly amazing and please, please keep those reviews coming, they keep me inspired to continue! I'm going to try and get out at least one chapter a night. Until next time!~**


	5. A Comforting Hand

**I do not own Inuyasha**

* * *

Rin felt like crying. She had no idea where she was, how she'd gotten here, or even why. Her throat was now sore from being choked and she didn't know whether or not her attacker would come back. This was his camp, or at least she assumed it was since this was where he brought her after she passed out. If he did come back, would he attack her again? The anger and rage she saw in his crimson eyes was more frightening than any dream she's ever had, but beneath all of that, she could sense a deep pain. Had he lost someone close to him who happened to share the same name as she?

He'd been calm and collected one minute, showing little or no emotions, and the second she mentioned her name, he snapped. Using her hand, she touched her sore throat. Without a mirror she couldn't know for sure, but she would bet money on there being a bruise forming. The strength she felt in his hands, the power she could feel him holding back, would have been more than enough to snap her neck. Despite this, she tried desperately to make him let go, breaking most of her nails in the process. Even though he could have easily killed her right then and there, he didn't. For that she was thankful, not yet ready to die.

Rin sits back against the tree, closing her eyes briefly. When she did something flashed in her mind. It was very quick and she couldn't make it out fully, but it was almost like a memory. An image of walking behind the same white hair male, looking up at him from behind and feeling a sense of...safety? Before she had the chance to get a better sense of this image, it was gone; much like her dreams upon waking.

A shiver goes through her, and the hairs along her arms raise as goosebumps broke out long her flesh. It was getting cold, or perhaps she was just now noticing the chill in the air. Even though it hurt, Rin carefully moves closer to the fire, laying down at a safe distance but close enough to remain warm. With her arm pillowing her head, she watches as the flames dancing together in perfect sync. It was soothing in a way, and somehow felt very familiar; though she's never been camping her entire life. It was so soothing that she felt her eyes becoming heavy. Not even wanting to fight it, Rin let's herself be pulled into the realm of dreams.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" A voice called from within the forest. "Lord Sesshomaru!" He called again. Over and over again this voice called out to his master. For days now the little green imp has been trying his best to track down his Lord and Master. He'd fallen off the back of A-Un, or so he liked to tell himself he'd fallen. In reality, Jaken had said something he shouldn't have, and Sesshomaru and pushed him off, throwing him into the trees below.

"Lord Sesshoma-" He suddenly falls quiet as the light from a fire burning caught his eyes. Yellow orbs go wide and filled with tears as he hugged the Staff of Two-Heads close to his chest. _"I knew M'Lord wouldn't completely abandon me!"_ "Lord Sesshomaru!" He calls out, running as fast as his short legs would carry him.

When he came into the clearing of the camp his expression dropped and he quickly became depressed. "He's not here..." Looking around he saw some human asleep beside her fire and his depression turned into annoyance. "It's just some filthy human! Lord Sessho-" This time he was cut off by a rock being thrown at his head.

As the rock collides with his head, Jaken was suddenly thrown forward. Dazed for a moment, he didn't realize who had thrown the rock. Getting back to his feet, he turns around ready to go off on whoever had been stupid enough to hit him, when he came face to face with white cloth. Tilting his head up, joy rushes through him at the sight of his lord. "M'Lord Sessho-!"

Sesshomaru shuts his servant up, silencing his annoying screeching. "Silence Jaken, or I will remove your tongue." Removing his foot, his turns back towards the fire, taking Rin's place against the tree.

The imps green flesh turns stark white, and his head hurriedly nods. He watched as his master sat down behind the human female and tilts his head curiously. This was his master's camp, but why was there a human girl here and why was he watching with such intensity? Not since Rin had traveled with them, has a human of any kind, shared their camp. So what was with this girl?

Walking a little closer, Jaken tries to get a better look at this female, wanting to know what made her so special. The fire cast a reddish, orange glow over her; despite this, he was still able to make out her features. Unlike his master, it took Jaken much longer to figure it out, but when he did, a sharp gasp comes from him and he stumbles backwards, falling on his butt. "M'Lord!" He yelled out again, forgetting Sesshomaru's earlier warning. "It's Rin!"

Golden eyes cut across to the incompetent demon. He didn't need to say anything, his cold stare alone immediately shut him up. Once Jaken seemed to get the point, Sesshomaru takes his attention off of him and looked back at the girl. He refused to accept the fact that this female shared the exact same name as his Rin. The very thought made his blood boil. There wasn't any way this female was the little girl he once cared for.

Unless she was Rin's reincarnation.

As quickly as this thought crossed his mind, he dismissed it. That wasn't possible. If she were Rin's soul reborn, then she would have been born in another time, just as Inuyasha's woman had been reborn in Kagome. She had been brought through the Bone-Eater's Well from the future. Once Naraku had been defeated, she'd been sent back to her own time, the well going dormant; until three years later, she returned. Now she lived here with his half-brother, the well losing it's power completely. Even still, if the well was active today, there was no way this female had come through it. They were more than a weeks journey from the village and she had appeared suddenly, like out of thin air.

Though, now that he was thinking about it, it could be possible that someone with very powerful magic pulled Rin's reincarnation through a portal of some kind. Bringing her back here in order to weaken him, knowing his past feeling towards the human girl.

The sound of soft murmuring pulled him from his thoughts. Focusing back on the female, Sesshomaru saw her small body trembling, but not from cold. The scent of her fear filled his senses once more. She was having what appeared to be a nightmare. While she continued to shake, she began to move about, as if she were being held down. The murmurs turned into whimpers and the salty scent of tears reached his nose. Was she crying?

He wasn't sure what compelled him to move to her, but Sesshomaru found himself getting to his feet and walking the couple steps it would take to reach her sleeping form. Kneeling down beside her, he leaned close, trying to hear what she might be mumbling.

"Wait." Her voice was so soft that it was even difficult for his sensitive hearing to catch. Leaning in a little more, he tried to hear her further. "Please, don't do thi-" She suddenly stopped speaking, her voice catching in her throat as she gasps. The sound she made was one of distress.

Eyes narrowed, he went to wake her, his hand reaching for her shoulder. "Ri-"

"Save me, Lord S-Sesshomaru..." Her words forced his hand to stop just before he could touch her.

A darkness came over the camp and with it the feeling of unimaginable rage. Anything living immediately ran for cover, hiding from the being who gave off this rage. Fearing for their very lives, and they were smart to do so.

Her plea to be saved told him two things, this was Rin's reincarnation and that when she had died, her final words had been a cry for him to save her. Pulling his hand back, clenching it into a tight fist, blood seeps from his palm. He had let her down. Leaving her in the incapable hands of his foolish half-breed brother. Her death was completely his fault and the guilt that he'd been pushing away for over a century welled up once more.

 _"Forgive me, Rin."_ The muscles in his jaw were tense, a snarl on his lip, baring his teeth. _"I failed you once, but I will not fail you again."_

His thoughts were interrupted when he heard her whimper in fear. Unlike moments ago, this whimper wasn't from a nightmare, but from the ominous feeling he was giving off. Without hesitation, Sesshomaru reaches out once more, using his unbloodied hand, to take a gentle hold of her shoulder. Almost immediately she calmed down, giving a subdued sigh, even rolling towards him.

From behind a tree, quivering in fear, Jaken watched on as Lord Sesshomaru seemed to comfort the sleeping human. Was it because she resembled Rin so much? The girls untimely death had weighed heavily on his master for many years. He didn't let it show, but Jaken just knew he blamed himself. Whatever had angered him so, seems to have disappeared, as the air no longer felt tense.

Coming out from behind the safety of the tree, Jaken once more took his place beside the fire. By the time he had moved back into the opening, his master was no longer at the girls side, taking place at the base of the tree. He was even more surprised when he closed his eyes. It was a rare sight indeed to witness his master sleeping.

* * *

 **Well, I hope that you enjoyed this chapter as much as you have the previous ones. Seems that Rin has been dreaming of the moment of her death for quite some time; it's no wonder she hasn't been able to sleep. Though, hearing those words seems to have upset Sesshomaru. This may have convinced him that this is Rin, just not how he remembers her. I sure hope he doesn't expect her to be as obedient as her past self. Stay tuned to find out! Don't forget to send in those reviews, they help me stay motivated! Until next time~**


	6. Demon Eyes in the Dark

**I do not own Inuyasha**

* * *

When morning came, Rin was pleasantly surprised by how well she actually slept. For the first time in a long time, she slept through the entire night without waking in a cold sweat. Her constant nightmares have become such a part of her life, that she never imagined going to sleep and not having them. Last night had been the first time. While it had started out the same, sometime in the night they had changed; from dark and terrifying, to peaceful and happy. Unfortunately, she couldn't remember anything about them, just like usual. Still, it had been a nice change.

Sitting in her spot beside the fire, which was now burnt out, Rin stretches her arms above her head, yawning out loud. At the moment, she didn't care that she slept on the hard ground, after the sleep she had, she was more than ready to tackle the day.

Now that she was well rested, Rin was able look at the situation more carefully. After waking up for the third time since coming here, she was positive that she wasn't home, or anywhere near home. The question now, where exactly was she? Or better yet, when? Judging by the attire her attacker had been wearing, it was a safe bet that she wasn't in her own era. No one wore clothes like that anymore, unless they were reenacting a period in time. While it was possible, the way he attacked her last night, made it clear that he wasn't a reenactor.

She lets out a heavy sigh. "Just what's going on here?" Her question was asked to no one in particular.

Still, someone answered her anyways. "It would seem you've been brought through time to add in my destruction in some manner."

The sound of his deep voice coming from behind her, made her back straighten and a chill go down her spine. Looking over her shoulder, Rin tilted her head up to lock gazes with his golden eyes. Would he attack her again?

A deep resonating growl was forced from his throat and those eerie eyes narrowed into angry slits. "I do not care for the fear I smell in your scent, Rin."

His growling did nothing to alleviate her fears, only making them worse. Unlike the last time though, she wouldn't freeze up. Crossing her arms, Rin turned her nose up, looking away from him. "Because your growling at me will put my fears to rest." Her brown eyes glanced back at him, "Well, at least you've decided to accept my name and use it."

Sesshomaru was shocked to hear the defiance and sarcasm in her voice, though he hid it very well, only looking down at her with emotionless eyes. Beside him, the shock was written all over Jaken's face. He quickly came to his senses and jumped towards the girl, thrusting the staff towards her face. "Insolent girl! Apologize right now! No one speaks like that to Lord Sesshomaru, especially not some cheap imitation of Rin!"

"Jaken," The way Sesshomaru said his name, firm and demanding obedience, made the imp immediately submit, turning his small body and tilting his head back to look into the eyes of his master. "That's enough, Jaken. Leave Rin alone." He didn't need to raise his voice to convey his annoyance.

"Cheap imitation?" Rin looked between the two of them. What was the little toad talking about? Not looking to have her question answered, Rin turns her attention back to the white haired male. She found his eyes squarely on her. He wasn't looking at her in any particular manner, his expression cold and flat, but still she shivered, it was like he could see into her very soul. "Say, Sesshomaru,"

"That's Lord Sesshomaru to you girl." The little toad said.

Though just when he said it, Sesshomaru's foot connected with the back of his head, reprimanding him. "I said that's enough Jaken. Be silent."

With the toad now planted firmly to the ground, Rin continued with what she wanted to say. "Anyways, I'd like to go home now. I have classes today and I know my parents are worried about me."

"So she has parents in her new life." Sesshomaru thought to himself. "I cannot send you home, because I wasn't the one who brought you. Until we find the demon who did this, you are stuck here." He said out loud, matter of factly.

The overwhelming scent of sadness replaced the scent of fear. "So I'm stuck here for God knows how long." She repeats his words, saying it mostly to herself rather than to either of them. "My parents are going to freak."

"In the meantime," He says, drawing her attention back to him. "You will stay with us."

"Yeah, because staying with the man who nearly choked me to death last night, is going to be good for me."

Jaken's mouth dropped open. "The insolence! This human shows no respect for Lord Sesshomaru!" He looks up towards his master. "Surely he will punish the girl."

His lord surprised him further when he did nothing, turning his back on the girl, ready to walk away. "Stay here if you so please, but you won't survive the night."

As Sesshomaru began walking away, Jaken looked back and forth between the human and his lord, addressing her once more before hurrying after. "You would do well to appreciate my Lords hospitality and cease disrespecting him."

Rin stared at the two demons as they walked away. Why should she show him any ounce of respect after being pinned to a tree, by his hand around her throat? Respect was something that's earned, and he's done nothing to earn hers. The way he looked down on her, it was obvious that he was of some noble birth and having the respect those lower than him came naturally. Still, she didn't care if he was the prince of England, she wouldn't give him anything until he proved himself worthy.

Sitting there for several minutes, she watches as they got farther and farther away from her. When she couldn't see his silver, white hair gleaming in the sunlight, an unfamiliar panic set in, making her chest tighten. Her heart pounded rapidly and she felt like it was about to burst from her ribcage. With him gone, she was completely alone in the middle of a forest that was likely crawling with creatures ready to eat her.

Scared for her life, Rin manages to get to her feet. "Hey, wait!" She calls out to the two of them. Like the night before, when she put weight on her ankle, pain shot up throughout her entire leg. Crying out, she stumbles and falls to her knees. "Wait, don't leave me behind! I can't walk!" She didn't want to be left here on her own, and even though he scared her more than anything in the forest, she felt that she would also be the safest with him; if that even made sense. Once more she calls out to him, hoping he'd come back and despite the excruciating pain, Rin climbed back to her feet. "Please wait! Lord Sesshomaru, help me, please!"

Rin didn't know why she called out to him like that, it just sort of came out that way, but it seemed to have worked. When the pain in her ankle made her stumble again, Rin suddenly felt a pair of strong arms wrap around her, keeping her from hitting the ground. She didn't know how he came back to her so quickly, nevertheless a feeling of happiness swelled in her chest; chasing away the panic and anxiety of being left behind.

Her face fell against the fluffy white piece that he carried on his right shoulder. It was so incredibly soft, unlike anything she's ever touched before. She found herself absently rubbing her cheek against it and smiling as she closed her eyes. Not only was it soft enough to comfortably pillow her head, but it smelled amazing too; a deep earthy scent. Was this what he smelled like? It was amazing, and could easily become her new favorite scent. "I could make a fortune, if I could just bottle the scent of this man." She thought silently to herself.

The sound of someone clearing their throat interrupted her pleasurable thoughts. Coming back to reality, Rin remembered that she was held in her attackers arms, sniffing his white, fluffy...whatever it was. Her entire face turns a deep shade of red, more than a little embarrassed with her actions. She began to apologize to him, but stopped when her eyes met his. There, just beyond his icy expression, was the same concern she saw last night. "He was really worried about me? But why? It's not like I've known him long enough for him to actually care about my well being." The voice in her head questioned.

Finding her voice, Rin hastily turns her head away, she didn't want him to see her blushing like this. "T-thank you, Sesshomaru. I don't know why you did it, but I'm in your debt." For half a second, she doesn't make another sound, but when he started to pull away from her, a new panic set in. "Wait," Her hand shoots out to grab his hand. The unexpected touch seemed to of shocked him because he stopped moving and looked down at her hand around his. "Please don't leave me alone. I don't know where I am. Secondly, I can't walk yet. My ankle is still very sore and any amount of pressure sends me back to my knees."

Her voice was so soft when she spoke to him. Where humans would have had a hard time hearing her, he did not. Even though his excellent hearing allowed him to hear her as if she were standing right beside him, Sesshomaru found himself curious about her and how she'd gotten here. Being Rin's reincarnation, perhaps she retained some of her prior memories. He'd save that thought for another day; right now his full attention and focus was on her. She didn't have to say anything more. Instead, he reaches out to her, taking her back into his arm, positioning them around her back and under her knees, and lifted her effortlessly.

Pivoting on his heels, Sesshomaru carried her in his arms. While it didn't last long, Rin took the opportunity that has been presented to her and rested her head against his board chest; listening to the sound of his heart beating. It actually sounded nice, even relaxing.

"Jaken," He spoke to his imp, sparing him a slight glance, annoyed by the look of shock on his face. "Find A-Un and bring him here at once."

Jumping to the command, Jaken bounded off back into the woods, calling out to a beast she had no clue was even nearby. As a loud roar came from the woods, the fear returned once again, making her jump in his arms Sesshomaru lightly squeezes her shoulder, sensing her fear and seemingly trying to reassure her. Tilting her head up, Rin locked gazes with him for a second time. Her stomach suddenly started to somersault, his expression so intense she had to look away, unable to hold his stare for more than a few seconds.

"It will be fine, I will take you to a village where there is another girl who from your period in time." Her inability to hold his gaze amused him, still e didn't smile even a little bit, his whole face stoic, keeping his emotions carefully in check.

This did nothing to alleviate her growing anxiety. Biting down on her bottom lip, Rin doesn't respond to him. Pulling into herself as the reality of her situation comes crashing down on her. She was in a strange land, with no friends and no family, completely alone. What was she going to do? How would she get home? Could she get home or would she be forced to live out the rest of her life in a forgotten time?

From deep in the forest, a pair of demonic, red eyes watched the trio as they climbed upon the back of a two-headed dragon demon. His presence going unnoticed the entire night despite Sesshomaru's constant patrolling. Pulling the girl from 500 years into the future, through a demon portal had completely sapped him of all his energy, allowing him to spy as the dog demon discovered the reincarnation of his fallen companion.

The look on his face had been worth the effort he put into bringing her here and when Sesshomaru attacked the girl, he nearly gave away his position, having to stifle the laugh that threatened to come up from his chest.

"Oh, this will definitely be entertaining." He said, his words coming out as more of a growl than actual words. "And when you've fallen in love with her, I will snatch her away from you once more. In that moment, I will strike you down, ridding the world of you for good, just like your father. I have all the time in the world." With a malicious smirk, he steps into darkness, leaving the pair.

* * *

 **I really hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as the others. It's a little slower with less build up. I'm trying to move this along at a steady pace, rather than rushing into it, but at the same time I don't want to move too slowly. Let me know if the current pace is good or if you'd like me to pick it up a bit. Next chapter we'll be seeing Inuyasha and Kagome, but wait, it's been 150 years, Kagome is human. Find out next how she's lived this long! Please keep those lovely reviews coming! Until next time~**


	7. Journey to the Village

**I want to start off by apologizing. My previous chapter wasn't up to par and I'm sorry. The other night while I was writing it, I was very tired and was actually falling asleep while writing. I desperately wanted to continue as I have been, putting out at least one chapter a night, but pushed myself a little too far. Because of this, the chapter didn't come out exactly as I had hoped it would, and I pray you all can forgive me. I hope to redeem myself with this chapter. Still, please stick with me and continue leaving those reviews. I do want to hear whether you all think I'm taking it too slow or going at just the right pace.**

 **I do not own Inuyasha**

* * *

Just outside of a small village a woman could be seen picking herbs and flowers. By the way she was dressed it was clear that this woman was a priestess. With her long black hair was held at the nape of her neck by a strip of white cloth. The clothes the priestess wore were more baggy than normal and when she stood the reasoning behind this would be made obvious. Her belly was perfectly round, an indication that she was heavily pregnant. Despite this, she still carried the basket that held all of her ingredients.

"Well that should do it." She said in a soft voice. A smile spread across her lips and her hand delicately touched her belly. With a giggle, she then pats it as if patting the head of a small child. "There, there, settle down, we're heading back now." Just as she turned to make her way back into the village, something in the distance caught her eye. Narrowing her gaze and lifting her hand to shield her eyes from the sun, she tried to get a better look at whatever was in the distance. As soon as she recognized who it was, excitement comes over her. "It's Sesshomaru!" Holding her basket firmly in hand, she turns and hurries back; well as quick as her pregnant body would allow her to move.

Coming into the village, she drops her herbs beside the home she shared with her husband and child, and went looking for them. She knew that they had plans this afternoon to train. Wanting to warn her husband before their guest arrived, she attempts to track him down. Unfortunately, he appeared before she even had a chance to take two steps away from the house.

"Inuyasha," She says, placing her hands on her hips. "I told you not to do that."

A pair of white dog ears twitched on the top of his head, poking out from beneath his white hair. Golden eyes were narrowed with suspicion as his head turned in the direction Sesshomaru would be coming from. "Why the hell is he coming here?" Inuyasha asked, the annoyance practically dripping from his words. "He's only come once in the last 150 years. What does he want?"

She saw his muscles tense up and knew that he was getting ready to bolt off to intercept his brother. Before he did though, she reaches out and grabs a hold of his sleeve. "Inuyasha, try not to act out. Maybe he has good reason in coming here after so long. Besides, weren't you suppose to be looking after Kosuke?"

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "Yeah, yeah, he's right here." Turning away from his wife, he revealed a young boy hanging off his back.

This young boy had similar features to man who he was hanging off of. The same white hair, gold eyes and little pointed dog ears, but when he cracked a smile, he looked exactly like his mother. "Hehe, hi Momma!" He cries out, climbing further up to better wrap his arms around his father's neck. "Let's go, Papa!" Using one hand, he tugs on his father's hair.

In response, Inuyasha growls with frustration. "Would you cut that out!" Instead of intimidating his son, he only makes him giggle and tug harder. "Kagome, a little help here."

Beside them, Kagome covers her mouth, giggling herself. "He just wants to go with you." When he cut her a glare, she relents and reaches out to take the boy into her arms. "Come here Kosuke, leave your papa alone."

"Aww, but I want to go with." He pouts, crossing his little arms and looking just like his father once more.

With Kosuke off his back, Inuyasha pats his head affectionately. "Alright, I'm off. Stay here in case it get's ugly." With that, the half-demon hurries off to meet his half brother, leaving a cloud of dust.

Almost an entire week. They've been traveling nonstop for days now and Rin was exhausted. On top of being exhausted, she felt filthy. Riding on the back of this dragon demon, who she learned was name A-Un, wasn't the most comfortable form of travel. Still, she wasn't going to complain, seeing as the alternative was walking and with her ankle still a little sore, she would just slow everyone down. Though, judging by all the complaining Jaken was doing, she was already slowing them down. By the end of the third day, she was sick of listening to him, and 'accidentally' knocked him off the back of the beast.

Of course this did nothing to stop the complaining, in fact only making it worse. After a while, she started to tune him out, staring off into the distance and hoping her parents weren't too worried. Then again, she was only fooling herself, knowing that by now her parents had called the police and were searching desperately for her. Now that a week has passed, the search was likely called off and she would be presumed dead.

 _"I'm sorry mom, dad..."_ Sighing silently to herself, she leans forward, laying her body along one of the necks of A-Un. It was getting harder and harder to hold back the tears and depression. Her sudden disappearance would bring a considerable amount of sadness on her parents, and for that, she felt guilt. If only she could get a message to them that she was alright.

From up ahead, Sesshomaru briefly glanced over his shoulder, his golden eyes looking upon the female hunched over A-Un. Since starting their journey to Inuyasha's village, she's barely said anything and when she did speak, it was to argue with Jaken, even knocking him to the ground when she became overly frustrated. While she tried to make it appear as an accident, he knew better; finding the action amusing.

Despite this, he could sense a great deal of sadness and guilt coming off of her. She didn't say much about it and she never made one complaint. It seemed she shared something in common with her former self. The only difference being that he provided her with food, or sent Jaken off to do so. Given her injury, he doubted she'd be able to do it on her own. If she even possessed the same survival skills that Rin had before her untimely death.

He brought her to see Kagome, someone who had experience in traveling through time. On top of that, Kagome was capable of healing Rin's injury. Looking ahead once more, Sesshomaru catches Inuyasha's scent coming towards them. Stopping on top of a hill overlooking the village, waiting for him to come.

"Jaken," He addresses the imp, keeping his focus on the one coming for them. "Take Rin and get back."

"Yes, M'Lord!" Jumping off the back of A-Un, he grabs the demon's reigns and guide's him back towards the coverage of the woods.

Feeling the beast turning around, Rin lifted her head and looks up, realizing then that Jaken was taking them away from Sesshomaru. "Hey, wait just a minute. What are you doing?" She questions him, throwing her leg of the side and even preparing to jump off.

"Remain there, you foolish girl." Jaken warns. "Lord Sesshomaru ordered us to get back and so we will do as we're commanded."

"Well goodie for you, obeying your master, but he's no lord of mine and I don't have to follow orders." Rin starts to get off, but hesitates, knowing the jump down could make her injury worse. Over the last week, it's gotten better, able to put weight on it enough to limp wherever she wanted to be, but only for a moment. Jumping from this height was likely to set her back completely.

Before she could make the decision, she heard a voice speaking to Sesshomaru. Turning around, she tries to get a look through the trees at whomever it was. They weren't too far in and just beyond the treeline she could make out another male, who shared Sesshomaru's white hair. Only on top of his head were a matching pair of... Her eyes widened, were those dog ears?!

Taking it easy, she climbs down off A-Un's back. It took her a several seconds, but as soon as she became comfortable with the constant throbbing pain that accompanied putting weight on her ankle, Rin limps her way towards the two of them, wanting to hear their conversation.

Behind her, she heard the annoyed cry of Jaken. "Stupid girl, where do you think you're going?! Stop right there! Lord Sesshomaru ordered us to stay back."

Ignoring him, she inches closer and closer to the two of them. She could faintly hear Sesshomaru speaking, obviously addressing the other male with the same stoic voice. When the second male spoke up, he was harsh and loud, practically yelling. What were they arguing about?

Just a little closer.

"Rin, wait!" Jaken again.

This time, he didn't just yell at her to stop, he reached out to grab her, and when he did, he grabbed ahold of her injured ankle. Her eyes widen as the pain explodes up her leg. With a sharp gasp, Rin loses her footing and her leg gives out. Falling forward, she bursts from behind the trees, to land at Sesshomaru's feet.

Sitting up quickly, she turns back to the trees, her face displaying both anger and pain. "Damnit Jaken! That hurt!" Tears were pooled at the corner of her eyes and she felt herself nearly lose all control of the anguish she's been holding in.

"Rin?" It wasn't Sesshomaru who spoke her name in astonishment, but the other one who was there with him.

Looking over her shoulder, she tilts her head up to meet his golden eyes. _"Are they brother's or something?"_ She asks, noticing all the similarities between the two of them.

Unlike Sesshomaru, his emotions were written all over his face. "Is that really you? How is it possible that you're alive?" He asks, taking a step towards her with his hand extended.

"Do not touch her." Sesshomaru steps to the side, blocking Inuyasha's view of Rin. He didn't like the idea of the half-breed touching her, especially since he had failed to protect Rin 150 years ago. "We've come to see your woman, nothing more, then we will be on our way."

Peeking around his leg, Rin sees a look of aggravation on the one called Inuyasha's face. They obviously had a strained relationship. After glaring at Sesshomaru for what felt like forever, he briefly glanced back at her before turning around and walking away without saying anything further. _"That was so strange. How did he know her name too?"_ Nothing was making sense and it was honestly giving her a headache.

Shaking the thought away, she maneuvers her body to try and stand once more. She didn't get the chance though, feeling a pair of arms coming around her and effortlessly picking her up. A blush crept across her face, realizing Sesshomaru held her in his arms, carrying her back to A-Un. Looking away, Rin crosses her arms stubbornly. "I can walk, you know."

"Be quiet." He spoke to her and while it held no real emotion, he demanded to be obeyed.

Falling silent, Rin did as he told. She hated that she couldn't tell whether he was angry at her for interrupting them or not. The fact that he showed little to no emotion was starting to really bother her. What could possibly be going on in that head of his? He placed her back on A-Un and with a glare to Jaken, began the trek towards the village, following Inuyasha.

* * *

 **Well, I do hope that this chapter makes up for the previous one. Please let me know what you think, the next chapter should be out tomorrow night or the following day. I'm going to try very hard to keep this pace up and with your encouragements, I know I can do it! Keep sending them in guys!**

 **Until next time~**


	8. Gone

**Sorry I didn't update sooner, I've been really busy with work and overly tired. Here's the next chapter, I hope you'll all enjoy it. I'm going to try and move things along a little more quickly now, I'm starting to fear that it's going too slowly and that I'll lose your interest, which I would hate to happen. Unless you're okay with the pace that it's going. If so, let me know and I'll continue progressing as I have been. Please remember to leave those reviews! I'm looking forward to each and every one of them! They're the highlight of my day. I'm off until Thursday, so I'm hoping to get a least a few more off before then!**

 **I do not own Inuyasha**

* * *

From across a table, Rin sits uncomfortably. Shifting side to side on the floor. Her comfortable behavior wasn't caused by the pain in her ankle, or the fact that she was sitting on the hardwood floor of an ancient Japanese style home, but because of the direct stares she was receiving from the black haired woman across from her. For what seemed like hours, this woman just stared at her like she'd seen a ghost. Her face would blanch, only to gain color again as renewed excitement filled her. It would look like she was about to say something, only to go white again and resume staring at her.

Sesshomaru had left her with this woman, who she learned was named Kagome, and went somewhere with Inuyasha. Where that was, she had no idea. Still, she was beginning to get annoyed with this woman looking at her in the manner she was and eventually her patience snapped. "Stop it already! You're starting to really freak me out and I don't appreciate it."

With a quick shake of her head, Kagome seemed to snap herself out of it. "You're right, I'm being rude, forgive me Rin." The warm smile she gives her was enough to melt away Rin's frustration. "Will you let me take a look at your ankle? Maybe I can heal it and take away the pain you're feeling." She moves around the table to sit beside her. "It's the least I can do for my rudeness."

Rin's eyes watched the woman closely. She didn't want to trust her, but something told her that Kagome wouldn't do anything to hurt her or cause her further injury. She meant only to heal her injury. Believing her, Rin nods her head and scoots around, laying her leg out straight. "I stupidly ran through the woods without paying attention to my surroundings and ended up paying the price. I don't think it's broken, but it still hurts a lot, even after nearly a week."

She nods her head and gently places her hands over Rin's swollen ankle. Closing her eyes, Rin watches her as a look of concentration comes over her face. It only lasted a moment, but when she pulled her hands away, the pain in her joint was almost completely gone and she could even see the swelling and bruising disappearing. Her eyes looked at the woman with amazement. "Oh wow, that was incredible!" Moving her foot this way and that, Rin marvels at the fact that she felt nothing. "I don't know what you did, but thank you. Now I can figure out a way home."

Kagome looks upon the girl, smiling happily, glad that she could help her out; even just a little bit. As she studies the girl a little better, now that she could focus on her and not the fact that she was spitting image of the little girl who died more than a century ago. There was definitely something about her. The way she was dressed reminded her a lot about the fashion from her time. Was it possible that she'd been brought back here from the future? The Bone-Eaters Well had been dormant for a very long time, and she would have known if someone had come through it. So, she was brought here by other means, then. She could sense that this girl was in fact Rin, but not at the same time. Much like she was a reincarnation of the dead Priestess Kikiyo, this female appeared to be a reincarnation of the Rin they had all once known and loved. While there had been subtle differences between herself and Kikiyo, Rin was an exact copy, at least physically.

"Rin," Kagome spoke, trying to regain her attention. "Were you brought here from another time? Are you even aware that you're not in the same time period?"

She pauses in her actions, going very still for several seconds, and then she sighs. With her head down, her hair casted a shadow over her eyes, making it hard to see them. "Yeah, I kind of figured I wasn't in my own time anymore. It's too quiet, for one, and all the bright lights are missing too. Even Japan would have a lot of twinkling lights in the distance, but I've only seen small fires and shining stars." When she looks at her, Kagome felt badly for her and what she must've been through so far. "So, where am I exactly, or better yet, when am I?"

At first, she debated telling her, not wanting to further upset her, but it was better to do it now than later. At least she could relate with her. "Well, to be exact, you're in the Feudal Era of Japan." When she didn't immediately start freaking out, Kagome continued. "I'm not sure how you got here, and I'm not sure whether you'll be able to go home. I know what you're feeling though, I came from the same time period as you, but I was able to travel back and forth for a time."

She interrupts her, "Wait, if you're able to come and go, why the hell can't I go back?" There was anger and urgency in her eyes.

"Well, because the way I came, is no longer active and it hasn't been for a very long time. The magic that gave me the power to go between Era's is now gone." She looks at the girl sadly. "I'm sorry Rin, but I don't think you'll be going home anytime soon." Before Rin had the chance to protest, Kagome quickly went on with what she wanted to say. "But I promise you, I will do everything in my power to get you home."

After leaving Rin in the care of Kagome, Sesshomaru made the decision to wait for her outside of the village; away from the humans. His half brother might enjoy their company, but he did not. Rin was the only human he was able to stand being around. Even that boy Kohaku often got on his nerves, but because he carried a shard of the sacred jewel, he allowed him to stay, knowing Naraku would eventually come for the boy.

Resting against a tree, he thought about the predicament he currently faced. Someone has brought Rin's reincarnation through time, back to this time period. The question now, was who could have done so? Who held that kind of power? As far as he knew, there weren't any demons capable of bringing someone from the future into their time. Was it a sorcerer working with an enemy of his? He had very few enemies foolish enough to go against him, and even fewer who knew about his connection to Rin. 150 years ago, he hunted down the demon tribe who had been the cause of her death and annihilated every last one of them.

Perhaps he missed one?

"So why don't you explain to me what the hell is going on, Sesshomaru?" Inuyasha's voice pulled him from his thoughts.

He doesn't bother to open his eyes, paying his brother little attention. "It's none of your concern."

A growl could be heard coming from the younger of the two. "Bullshit! You brought her here seeking our help and now you're telling me it's none of my business? Why the hell is there an exact copy of Rin in my house!?"

"Must you always be so annoying, Inuyasha?" He cracked open his eyes, pinning him with a glare. "The girl is none of your concern. I will handle her and the one who is responsible."

"So you have an idea of who did this." He doesn't ask it as a question, but more of a statement, placing his arms inside the sleeves of his red robes. Sesshomaru returns to ignoring him, making the decision not to respond. This irritates Inuyasha, his brow ticking. "If you're planning to go after them, leave Rin here."

As soon as he says this, Sesshomaru stands, turning to face him. His expression, normally blank and unreadable, now showed his agitation. "No." Just a single word and that single word held so much meaning. Still Inuyasha persisted, pushing his brother.

"Why not? Do you think she'd be safe out there with all those demons? She's not from here and she isn't the little girl from before. She doesn't have any means to survive out there, not like before. You're not going to look after her the entire time." He knew how his half brother thought. He'd leave Rin to fend for herself and when she couldn't, she'd become weak and easy prey for the demons. While he was away, following some lead, she'd get into trouble and either be seriously hurt, or worse...killed again. "Leave her here, and we'll find a way to get her safely back to her own time."

"I said no, Inuyasha." This time when he spoke, it was in a deep growl. What Inuyasha didn't notice were Sesshomaru's hands clenching into two tight fists, or the inner battle to not to kill the half breed for his suggestions.

"Why the hell not?"

He was trying to control the rage he felt building inside of him. For more than a century, he's done his best to avoid coming to this village. Every time he thought about coming, he thought about Rin and how he failed her. When he looked at Inuyasha again, his eyes were blood red and he barely contained the demon he was. "Because the last time I left her in your care, she died!" He watched as guilt entered his brothers eyes. "I trusted you and your woman to keep her safe! I was foolish to believe you, a worthless half breed, could protect one small human from demons!" Sesshomaru takes a threatening step towards him, though Inuyasha didn't take a step back. "I will NOT be so stupid again!" He bares his fangs, "She stays with me."

From the left, a twig snaps. Both men quickly snap their heads to the side, ready to attack whoever steps out. When it's revealed to be Kagome, their muscles lose their tension and relax. The look in her eyes though, alerts Sesshomaru that she was here for a reason.

"What is it?" He demands.

Her eyes dart between Inuyasha and Sesshomaru, her hands ringing together in front of her. He could sense the hesitation, even though it was apparently clear on her face. "Rin is gone."

* * *

 **Well, I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I'm really afraid to make Sesshomaru too out of character, unfortunately, I'm thinking I'll have no other choice to do so in order to move into the relationship part of the story. So when/if he starts to become ooc, please let me know if you think it's a good direction or if it's too unbelievable. Your feedback is truly appreciated. Until next time~**


	9. A Painful Memory

**Here's the next chapter! As usual, I hope that you'll enjoy this as much as you've enjoyed the others. Thank you all for the reviews you leave, and please, please keep them coming. I love reading them all and your words keep me going, I promise. Let me know your thoughts on how it's coming together!**

 **I do not own Inuyasha!**

* * *

"Gone!? What do you mean she's gone?!" Sesshomaru was livid. His fangs were bared, his claws elongated, and his eyes were a deep crimson. He's never felt this kind of rage before and fought to keep himself from ripping the miko apart. Inuyasha seemed to sense this and took a step towards his wife. Sesshomaru didn't miss his hand grasping Tessaiga's hilt.

Kagome sensed it too, the hostility coming off her brother-in-law and she wouldn't let it scare her away. Though, she's been up against many scary demons in the past, none of them scared her like Sesshomaru right now. He might not like showing it, but she could see in his eyes that Rin meant as much to him, as she did to Inuyasha. And a demon with something to protect, was a very dangerous thing. Straightening her back, she steps around Inuyasha to face the seething man before her. "I left her for just a minute to get a few herbs and when I came back she wasn't there anymore. I looked all over the village but I couldn't find her." Taking a steadying breath, she goes on. "I told her about the situation she was in, how she's been brought to the Feudal Era and that getting her back home wasn't going to be easy, but I would do everything in my power to do so."

He growls low in his throat, taking a step towards her. "You stupid girl! Did you not realize telling her something like that would make her run?! The potential danger she could be in now?!" Of course he was thinking about the one who brought her here and the reasoning behind doing so. If they wanted to cripple him, they only need to put her within his reach once more, and snatch her away again.

His eyes widen just briefly at the truth he just realized. Even though she was Rin's reincarnation, already she meant more to him than anything else in this world. He knew nothing about this female, but just the thought of her being injured or killed because of him made his chest tighten and threatened to transform him into his true form. He found himself wanting to learn about this new version of Rin, to see if the little girl he'd known and cared about was still there, or completely gone. Narrowing his eyes, Sesshomaru pushes past the two of them, running through the forest back to the village, where he could pick up her scent and track her down.

It didn't take him long before the scent of lilies and jasmine flooded his senses. She headed out of the village and back the way they'd come. Judging by her scent, she hasn't been gone long; he should be able to quickly catch up to her and bring her back. Instead of going after her on foot, Sesshomaru takes to the skies, covering the distance quicker than he would have on foot.

When he finds her, he was surprised by how far she managed to get in such a short amount of time. She was quite fast for a human, he was impressed. Just before he made his descent, he notices something following behind her. With sharp eyes, he was able to see that it was a type of wolf demon. Like normal wolves, wolf demons hunted in packs, so where there was one, there was bound to be more.

Just as he thought this, two more appear in front of her, cutting her off. She lets out a scream and tries turning around and backtracking, only to face off with the one that had been chasing her from the beginning. Sesshomaru stops above her, staying out of sight. He wanted to see what she would do when put in a dangerous situation.

Trapped between four dark brown wolves, Rin searched for something she could use as a weapon. Anything that would help fend off these beasts. Spotting a large branch, she quickly picks it up and holds it out in front of her. When one of the wolves jumped at her, she swings the branch like a baseball bat, knocking it to the side. Backing up, she presses her back to a tree, wanting to keep them in front of her, knowing if she let them behind her, then she would be done for.

The two went to their fallen friend, checking on him until he started to get to his feet. Shaking off the hit she gave him, the three of them turn towards her once more. The growls they let out were terrifying, but she refused to be killed here. She had to get home to her parents!

Widening her stance, Rin squares off with them. "Come on, try and take me down, I promise you I won't go without a fight!" What she didn't know was that these wolves weren't like any others, they were demons with inhuman strength.

Taking turns they jump at her, and each time she would smack them away, but each time they would get back up and come at her again. They didn't seem to be getting tired! Rin on the other hand was getting weaker and weaker with each swing of the branch. As one makes another jump for her, Rin takes a swing, only to have his jaw latch on and rip it from her hands. Weaponless now, with her back against a tree, Rin had nowhere to go. Looking victorious, the wolves make their advances.

Still, she wouldn't go down without a fight!

Looking around, she tries to find something else that she could use as a weapon, but there was nothing. Turning her eyes back on the wolves, she looks back just in time to see them jumping at her all at once. Suddenly something flashes before her eyes, another moment where she was being chased by wolves, but she was smaller, a child. She remembered feeling the burning in her lungs as she ran for her life. Screaming out, she grabs ahold of her head and falls to her knees, feeling the pain of their teeth from that moment and readying herself to feel them now.

Her entire body was shaking and her head throbbed in pain, but she didn't feel them on her, sinking their fangs into her flesh. The pain of teeth ripping her apart never came. In fact, everything went silent. Once her head stopped throbbing, she opened her eyes and lifted her head, looking right into a pair of golden eyes.

Without even thinking, Rin leaps up and throws herself at him, wrapping her arms around his neck and holding herself tightly against him. "Thank you! Thank you so much!" She pressed her face against his shoulder, no longer fighting to hold back the tears. "I thought for sure they were going to kill me."

He was taken aback by her actions. Unprepared for her to throw herself at him like that and wasn't able to respond right away. Instead, he took a moment to feel her smaller, softer body pressed against his. He was quick to notice how well she fit, almost like a puzzle piece coming together. Sesshomaru found himself wanting something he's never wanted from a human before, physical pleasure.

Pushing the urges aside, he takes her shoulders into his hands and pushes her away, putting space between their bodies. "Rin, you did well against those demons."

He watched as her eyes widened in surprise. "T-those were demons?"

"You fought them off very well. Even though you stood little chance at defeating them on your own, you still did your best."

Rin didn't know how to take this compliment. She felt her cheeks heating with color and knew she was blushing. He must of stepped in and saved her at the last minute, which was the only reason she was still alive. "Thanks, I played a little softball in high school." Judging by the blank expression on his face, she figured he had no idea what she was talking about. Shaking her head, she carries on. "I didn't want to die here. So I fought with everything I had. I would have continued fighting, but something flashed before my eyes and it was quickly followed by an excruciating pain in my head."

 _"A pain in her head?"_ Sesshomaru looked over her curiously. Was she remembering something from her previous life? Perhaps the wolf's attack triggered something. He thinks back to the moment Rin entered his life. She was a small child, unable to speak, dirty and covered in bruises. She found him in the middle of the forest, wounded from a battle, and despite his attempts to frighten her away, Rin continued to try and care for him, bringing him food and water. After his wounds had healed, he planned to leave and return to his journey, but just before he was on his way, Sesshomaru caught the scent of the girl, mixed with the scent of blood.

His curiosity getting the better of him, he went to find her and when, he found her laying face down on the ground in a pool of her own blood. It was then that the Tenseiga pulsed at his side. It was the first time Rin had been brought back from death and the only time he had been able to do so using the sword his father had left him. Which raised another question. Would he be able to use Tenseiga on her now that she had been reborn, or would he still be helpless to save her if she should be killed? His hand curled into fists at his sides and his jaw tightened, he refused to let her even come close to finding out the answer.

"Rin," He spoke her name with authority and when he had her attention, his eyes bored into her, demanding obedience. "You will not run away like that again. Is that understood?" When it looked like she was about to argue, he quickly cut her off. "You do not know this world and it's dangers. The next time you run away, I may not get to you in time to help."

Her own hands were held tightly at her sides and she opened her mouth to tell him off. That she could look after herself, he wasn't her father and she didn't have to listen to anything he said to her, but as she looked up into his eyes, the dominance she expected to see, wasn't there; instead she saw genuine concern. He had been worried about her. It was enough of a surprise that she forgot what she planned to say to him. Turning her head away, she couldn't hold his gaze any longer. "F-fine...but let's get one thing straight. You're not my master and I'm only agreeing because you're right in this. I don't know this world and I'm not capable enough to survive on my own. I won't run off again."

His eyes roamed her face. She was about to protest, but something had changed her mind and her sudden submission was astonishing. Since they met that night in the woods, she's fought him every step of the way. He didn't expect her to agree with him so easily. Still..."Good. We're leaving the village in the morning. Now, let's return." Turning away, he begins walking back in the direction of Inuyasha's village. It took a minute, but when he heard her footsteps falling in behind him, a smile pulled at the corners of his lips. It was just like before.

* * *

 **Alright guys, so how did you like this chapter? This one had a little more action going on and I hope to bring in even more in the coming chapters. There was a little bit of "awakening" in Sesshomaru and Rin seems to be gaining memories little by little. Will she regain even more and maybe even start to remember Sesshomaru himself? Come back and find out!**

 **Until next time~**


	10. Quick AN

I won't do these often, I promise. First, i want to apologize for not having the new chapter out. I'm working on it now and it's coming together nicely. Unfortunately, I'm working 7 days straight this week and I'm only on day 3 of 7, so I'm super tired. I really wanted it out tonight, but I'm nodding off while writing. Hopefully tomorrow or the following day.

I do have a couple things I want to ask though. 1.

This story is rated M, but I'm going back and forth with whether or not I should write a detailed lemon or if it would be better off just hinted. I'd like to hear your opinions. I can write it, but I'm not sure if that is something you want. I'm not saying it'll be in the coming up chapter, but I do plan for it eventually.

2\. Do you think Kohaku could still be alive 150 years later, with what Kikiyo did?

Alright, I'm off to bed. Keep an eye out for Chapter 9 in the coming days. Once I upload the chapter I'll be deleting this A/N so get in your replies quick!


	11. Much Needed Bath

**Finally!**

 **Here it is the next chapter. Been working on and off for a few days now, but I'm only just now having enough free time to post. There may be a few mistakes, but once I find them I'll be sure to make corrections. For those who answered my question in the A/N Thank you, I will be taking you thoughts into consideration. I'm not sure when I'll get the next chapter out, I'm not off until Thursday, but hopefully before then. I hope you enjoy and please continue to get those amazing reviews in!**

 **I do not own Inuyasha**

* * *

When they returned to the village, Rin immediately found herself embraced in the arms of the female Kagome. It was so sudden, that it took her aback. The way she was hugging her, it was like she'd been gone for more than just an hour. It took her a second to react, bringing her arms up and returning her hug.

"I was worried that something happened to you." She said, her arms tightening, making the embrace uncomfortable. "Don't ever run off like that again."

Rin wanted to argue, this woman had about as much right in telling her what to do as Sesshomaru did, but instead of arguing, she just nods her head and pulls herself out of Kagome's arms. "Don't worry, I already told Sesshomaru I wouldn't do it again."

Kagome smiles and nods her head. "Good. How about I treat you to a hot bath." As she saw Rin's eyes light up, she laughs. "I know better than most that having a hot bath, can be one of the greatest things here. Come on."

Excited to be able to take a bath, Rin quickly starts to follow her newfound friend. Before she could even make it out of the room, someone grabbed a hold of her wrist, forcing her to stop. Looking back over her shoulder, she frowns seeing it was Sesshomaru. "Let me go, I haven't been able to bathe since arriving here."

He didn't respond to her, only looked down at her with those golden eyes. Taking them off her a moment later, he turned them onto Kagome standing at the entryway. "Let her out of your sight again, Miko and I will not be forgiving this time."

Rin's eyes widened in shock. He did not just say that. Annoyed, she rips her wrist out of his hold. "Look damnit, I don't know who you think I am, but I'm not a child. You're not my guardian or my father. You don't get to threaten people over me." Waking away from him, she stands beside Kagome, glaring back. "I already told you I wouldn't run off again, how about a little trust? Or do you plan to watch me while I bathe too?" Taking Kagome's hand, she pulls her along. She needed fresh air, being locked in an enclosed area with that man was suffocating.

Kagome silently leads a fuming Rin to the bath house she had built not long after returning from her own time. She didn't regret her decision to return, happy to spend the rest of her days beside Inuyasha, but she didn't feel like she had to do so without a few things from home. So once she settled in, she asked Miroku and Inuyasha if they would kindly build it for her. Of course Inuyasha complained the entire time, but they had it completed within a week. Once he saw how happy it made her, he didn't make another complaint and even joined her every now and then. She had it placed somewhere everyone in the village would be able to access it if they pleased and it quickly became a hit.

The memory of that time brought on mixed emotions. On the one hand, the entire process had been fun and full of laughter, but that was more than a century ago and her two dearest friends were long gone. Sometimes she hated how her life has been prolonged, and at the same time, she couldn't imagine leaving Inuyasha alone.

Mumbling brought her out of her memories and lifting her head she looks over towards Rin, the source of the mumbling. A smile tugged at her lips and she shakes her head. She reminded her so much of herself, irritated with Inuyasha and some dumb thing he said or did.

"Here," She says, interrupting her silent bantering. "Inuyasha built this for me years ago. It might not be exactly like home, but it has hot water and privacy. I even make my own shampoo."

Relief entered her eyes. "You're a lifesaver, Kagome."

Inside the bathhouse, both women stripped out of their clothing and made their way into the steaming pool. As soon as she was in, and the warm water washes over her body, Rin released an audible sigh, closing her eyes and sinking up to her chin. It felt absolutely amazing and after spending nearly a week in the woods, it was exactly what she needed to make everything just a little better.

She stayed just like that for several minutes, her eyes closed enjoying the sensation of the water enveloping her body, melting away the sore, stiff aches. Once she felt she could move without wincing, Rin sinks completely under, soaking her hair and washing away the dirt and nasty oil buildup. For days it's been bothering her, forced to pull it into a ponytail just to keep it out of her way. Now that she could wash it properly, she'd be able to leave it down, as she liked to do.

With her hair now clean and feeling smooth again, Rin takes the opportunity to relax, moving to the side of the bath and leaning against it. For a moment, she was able to forget that she was trapped in the Feudal Era. Until Kagome spoke up, breaking her concentration.

"Don't be so hard on him." She said, her own hair pinned to the top of her head, resting just across from her.

Rin looks at her confused. "Don't be hard on who?"

"Sesshomaru."

"Oh, him." She rolls her eyes, shaking her head. "He's so overbearing. I've only spent a week with him and can tell we're not going to get along." Sighing, she props her elbow up on the edge of the tub, resting her head on her hand. "He too demanding and wants everything his way."

She could hear Kagome chuckling. "Well, that does sound like Sesshomaru. Still, give him time, I bet he'll surprise you. He's a great demon Lord, his father an even greater general. In the world of demons, he's pretty much a prince."

"A prince, huh?" Rin thinks back to when she first met Sesshomaru in the forest, how his demeanor reminded her of a prince. The way Jaken demanded she respect him. "Well, I don't care if he is a prince, it doesn't give him a right to be overbearing towards me. We've only known each other a week. It's not like he's my father or something."

Kagome smiled to herself. _"If you only knew."_ She thought, but out loud says, "He cares about you and doesn't want to see anything bad happen to you."

"How could he possibly care about me?" Rin asked sitting up, sloshing water around in her aggravation. "I told you, we only met each other a week ago."

Before she responds, Kagome thinks carefully about how she should answer that question. "I don't think that matters to Sesshomaru. You see, I think he cares so much about you, because you remind him of a girl from a very long time ago. He saved her and basically raised her." Looking down at the water, she thinks back, absently rubbing her bulging belly. "There was an incident and she ended up dying. Sesshomaru took it very hard and still blames Inuyasha for her death."

Rin sits up straight, listening to her as she explained. "Why would he blame Inuyasha? It wasn't like he killed her. Accidents happen all the time."

"Well, after we defeated a powerful enemy, Sesshomaru thought it would be best if she came and lived here in the village with us. She spent all that time before with him and Jaken, traveling and searching. It was a dangerous time and I don't think he trusted anyone else to keep her safe, so he kept her close."

A small smile spread across her face. Even though it had been dangerous, some of her best memories were spent looking for the Jewel Shards and working to defeat Naraku. "Once things were peaceful again, he wanted her to learn to live with humans and when she came of age, he would allow her to decide whether to continue to stay here in the village, or go with him once more. Unfortunately, she was never able to make that choice. We were attacked by a horde of demons and she was killed. Sesshomaru left her in our care, and when she died, he saw it as a betrayal. What he doesn't know, is that Inuyasha still carries that guilt."

She sits there in silence, thinking on what Kagome just told her. She didn't know why, but something felt very familiar about all of it. It was kind of like a hazy dream. As she thought about it more and more, a burning began on her back. Shaking it off, Rin stands and gets up out of the tub. Grabbing a towel, she looks down at her dirty clothes. There wasn't anyway she'd be able to put them back on.

"I think I have something you can wear." Turning around she looks back at Kagome. "It's a kimono that should fit you perfectly." She said wrapping herself in a towel. "I'll bring it to you, give me a few minutes, okay?"

Nodding, she takes a sit on the stool, her towel wrapped tightly around her body and once Kagome was dressed, she was left alone. The burning on her back had faded, but her story remained, giving Rin something to think about while she waited.

Why did that story remind her so much of a dream she had, the one that continued to haunt her? Was it because she never remembered any of the details, only bits and pieces? Ever since she arrived here, a sense of déjà vu constantly nagged at the back of her head. It was beginning to give her a headache.

"Rin."

From behind her someone spoke, gaining her attention. When she lifted her head, she saw Kagome standing there with clothing draped over her arm. "I brought you this. It might be a little short, but I think it will fit."

"Thank you, Kagome." Standing, she takes the kimono and begins to dress. It had been years since she last wore a kimono, the last time being her cousins wedding in Japan, thankfully she remembered how to put it on.

The material was very soft and appeared to be very expensive. It was a dark purple, with pink cherry blossoms stitched throughout, and lined with gold threading. Kagome had been right, while it fit everywhere else, it was too short. Instead of covering her all the way to her ankles, it came to a stop at mid-thigh; almost as if it had been tailored for a child. Still, it was beautiful and she was grateful.

"It's beautiful Kagome, thank you again."

"You're welcome," While Rin had been dressing, Kagome retrieved her dirty clothing. "I'll have this washed, and before you leave in the morning, you can change back." She giggles a little. "I know better than most that traveling is much more tolerable in clothes that are comfortable."

Now that she was clean and dressed in clean clothing, Rin felt so much better about the situation she was in. After all, it wasn't so bad here. The air was fresh and there weren't any annoying lights making night time look like the day. There weren't any loud honking or overcrowding. Still, she could use a good cup of coffee from her favorite shop. While she missed her parents, she kind of liked it here too. Even with an overbearing demon standing over her shoulder. She could definitely get use to this.

Coming out of the bathhouse and returning to Inuyasha and Kagome's home, Rin felt good. She was in a better mood and was looking forward to the rest of her night. A strong smell of cooking food caught filled her senses and as her stomach growled, she realized just how hungry she was; not eating much since coming here.

Before she entered the house though, a feeling of being watched came over her. Thinking it might be Sesshomaru, she stops, turning around clearly annoyed. "I told you I wasn't going to run aga-."

A male, about her age, stood just feet from her. His brown hair was pulled up into a ponytail and his eyes were wide with shock. "Rin," He spoke her name as if he was seeing someone he hadn't in years, but she's never seen him in her life. "It's really you…"

* * *

 **I wonder who that could be...**

 **Until next time!**


	12. Memories Regained?

**OMG! I'm FINALLY able to get this chapter out. Just finished my 7day work streak. Unfortunately my laptop charger is no longer charging my computer, so I'm forced to write and post from my phone which makes things mush more difficult and slow. So until I'm able to get a new one, this will be my only form of writing. As always, I LOVE reading all of your reviews so please, please keep them coming. Won't waste anymore of your time!**

 **I do not own Inuyasha**

* * *

Rin stood there feeling a little awkward. She looked over the guy in front of her, he was wearing a tan colored yukata. His eyes were brown, which matched the color of his hair pulled back into a high ponytail. While he was pale, she suspected that was just from the shock she was seeing in his expression. Just like with Sesshomaru, she didn't understand how he knew her name, when she's never laid eyes on him before. She takes a step away from him, moving closer to the door, trying to keep distance between them.

"I think you've got the wrong person. I don't know you and I don't know how you know my name." Things were starting to get weird again, and she found herself wishing Sesshomaru was here. Though, she wouldn't admit that to him or anyone else. "Maybe you're thinking of someone el-"

With a shake of his head, he closed the distance between them, grabbing her hands and pulling her close to him. This close, she was able to tell that he was taller than her. Not as tall as Sesshomaru, but he was a good head taller. "Rin, you don't remember? It's me, Kohaku."

"Kohaku?" She's never heard that name in her life and his aggressiveness was starting to scare her. "I don't know you! Let me go!" Rin tries pulling her hands out of his, but his grip was tight and wouldn't let her go.

"Please Rin!" He pleads. "You have to remember me! They told me you died, but I just couldn't believe that! Where have you been this whole time? How have you survived this long?"

"I already told you!" Rin cries out. "I don't know you! Let me go!" This time when she pulls, she does so with all her strength. Finally she was able to pull out of his hold but doing so sends her flying backwards. As she starts stumbling, losing her balance, a scream of shock and fear bubbles up out of her throat.

Seeing her falling away from him, Kohaku quickly moves forward, his hand outstretched and reaching to grab her. It was his fault she was scared, and it was his fault she was falling now. If she got hurt becase of him, he wouldn't be able to forgive himself. Seeing her alive like this took him completely by surprise. For more than a century he's been searching for her. Refusing to believe that she had been killed. When his sister had told him, she'd done her best to explain what had happened.

He'd been away for a few years, only returning to see his sister and Rin. After hearing of her death, he'd lost it. Something inside of him snapped. Over the years, the two of them had become close friends, confiding in each other. He'd grown to love Rin and even planned to ask her to marry him, despite knowing her feelings towards Sesshomaru. Sango told him they found her body, that she'd been buried and even showed him the place where they laid her to rest. Still he wouldn't listen to any of them, convinced she was still alive and that he would bring her back. With his own life prolonged, he went on his own; searching and finding nothing. This was the first time he's returned to the village. Not even coming back for the death of his sister.

"Rin!" He tries to grab her hand, to keep her from falling, but just as his hand touched hers, it was knocked away by a flash of white. Looking up, he met the golden gaze of an angry demon. Narrowing his own eyes, Kohaku lets his hand fall back to his side. "Sesshomaru." He said his name with malice, hating the demon he once accompanied.

Rin's back hit something soft, an arm coming around her body, clawed hand holding her firmly, yet gently. Tilting her head back, she looks up, a feeling of relief flooded her. Had he heard her thoughts? No, she screamed and he hurried to her aide. Whatever it was, she was glad he came when he did. Though, judging by the murderous look in his eyes, he wasn't at all happy to see the reason why. "Sesshomaru..." She whispered his name. Normally the look in his eyes would have terrified her, but all she felt in this moment, was safe.

He either didn't hear her, or ignored her, because he didn't pay her any attention, instead addressing Kohaku. "What are you doing here, Kohaku?"

"I was nearby and I wanted to stop in and pay my respects to my sister." His eyes trailed down to Rin still within Sesshomaru's protective arms. "Then I heard Rin was here and I had to see her for my own eyes." Lips curling into a smile he takes a step towards her. "I've missed you so much Rin. I've thought about you every single day."

When Rin stiffens in his arms, Sesshomaru squeezes her reassuringly before moving her to stand behind him and out of Kohaku's sights. "Your presence isn't welcome here, boy. You've mistaken her for someone else, this is not the Rin you think you know. That girl is dead."

The way he said it, made Rin flinch behind him. It was so cold, so matter-of-fact. If this was the same girl that Kagome had told her about in the bathhouse, he showed no signs that her death bothered him. Maybe Kagome had gotten it wrong when she said he cared about the girl. The way he spoke about it, wasn't the way a grieving man would sound.

"How can she possibly be dead when she's standing behind you?" His eyes soon narrowed suspiciously. "What did you do to her? You had to of done something."

"That's enough," Sesshomaru spoke with the same stern voice he used when demanding obedience. "Your pathetic attempts to gain Rin's affections fell on deaf ears 150 years ago. She never wanted anything more than friendship from you, she was just too kind to publicly reject your frivolous love."

This seemed to do nothing but anger him further. Taking a step towards him, Kohaku reaches for something behind his back. "You don't have a lot of room to speak! Rin loved you, practically worshipped the ground you walked on, and yet where were you when the village was attacked?! If what you all say is in fact true, then I guarantee she was off somewhere waiting for you! You're the reason she wasn't within the village! You're the reason Rin is dead!"

"You go too far, human." His lips peel back, revealing sharp fangs and his face began to elongate into a muzzle. Unchecked anger made him see red. For his insolence, the boy would die by his hands. Taking a step forward he readied to meet him in a fight.

As Kohaku yelled out, an indescribable feeling began within her body. She started shaking, sweat breaking out on her forehead, and a sharp pain in her head made her vision tunnel. Something was wrong, something she couldn't explain. If it didn't stop, she would lose consciousness. Reaching out, she grabs a hold of the fur that rested over Sesshomaru's shoulder, and when she spoke, her voice sounded different; unlike her own, weak even. "Sess…Sesshomaru…"

There was a tugging on his shoulder from behind him. In his haze, he didn't immediately register the voice speaking to him. As he sweeps his arm back to knock away the offender, Rin's appearance forces him to stop. Her eyes were blank, and she was covered in sweat, pain etched on her face but it was her voice that really came through the red haze. She sounded just as she had long ago, though it was weake and confirmed the pain he saw on her face. His vision clears and he turns fully to her, opening his arms in time to catch her against him.

"Rin, what's wrong?" The concern he heard in his own voice even surprised him.

"My…my head." She answers him, but just barely.

Completely dismissing Kohaku, Sesshomaru turns all his attention on the female shaking in his arms, pressing his hand to her forehead. Her skin felt clammy, drenched in sweat. He refused to risk her life. Gathering her up, he holds her in his arms, held tight against his chest, where he could feel her breathing.

Seeing as she was moments from entering the house when Kohaku appeared, he didn't have far to travel. Still, before he crossed the threshold, Rin falls unconscious. Taking her inside, he lays her carefully on a rolled out bed-mat.

"Jaken," Knowing the little imp wouldn't have strayed too far away, Sesshomaru calls out to him.

"Y-yes M'Lord!" He calls out, coming out of hiding.

"Retrieve Kagome, bring her here at once."

"Of course, M'Lord!" Scurrying out of the house, Jaken leaves to do his master's bidding, pushing aggressively passed the human male now looking on from the doorway.

"I suggest you leave if you value your life." He growls low in his throat, placing the blame solely upon his shoulders. "The next we meet, will be our last. Stay away from Rin." It wasn't a threat, but a promise to end Kohaku's life should he ever cross paths with him again.

He seemed to get the message because he quickly disappears from the entryway, seconds later Inuyasha appears with a pregnant Kagome in his arms and their young son on his back. Letting his woman down, Inuyasha steps to the side, giving her space to work. Doing the same, Sesshomaru stands and steps back, putting distance between them, while still being close enough to protect her, should the need arise.

Watching on, unable to help, the dog demon stands there with his back against the wall, teeth clenched together and a restless sensation coming over him. He couldn't stand being this useless. Especially when it came to protecting someone as important to him as Rin was. But why? This certainly wasn't the girl he raised, she was stubborn and disobedient. Maybe it was simply the fact that she was Rin's reincarnation that drove him to these feelings.

"Well," Kagome's voice pulled him from his thoughts. "I can't seem to find anything physically wrong that could have caused this."

This wasn't the answer he wanted. "There must be something. This is the second time she's complained of her head causing her pain."

"I'm sorry, Sesshomaru, but there isn't anything I can find." She says exasperated. "But, I do have a theory."

He arched a brow. "And that would be?"

"As with myself, Rin is a reincarnation of someone that's passed." She sits back on her knees. "But unlike me, this new version of Rin is in the process of regaining memories of her previous life."

His usual stoic expression failed him as his eyes widened in shock and he took a single step forward. "So you're telling me these…episodes could be a side effect of her mind trying to regain her memories?"

Kagome nods her head. "Yes, I believe that's the case. It's not clear whether it will cause any damage or not."

"If this is possible she will eventually remember who I am." Even the voice in his head sounded hopeful. On the outside, his hard composure returns.

Suddenly Rin cries out, thrashing in her unconscious state. "No! Stop, please!"

* * *

 **Alright! So Sess is a little ooc. Which I feel is bound to happen being a romantic based fanfiction. I really hope none of you mind too much. So Rin is regaining memories, or so Kagome suspects. Will she soon remember our favorite demon and love blossom? Find out next time! Until then!~**


	13. Late Night Waterfall

**So I'm sure there were a few mistakes in the previous chapter. For that I'm sorry, but as I mentioned I'm writing solely on my phone, which isn't the easiest form of typing. With that being said, I'll do my best to go back and correct any mistakes.**

 **I forgot to mention something the last time as well. I've had a couple reviews that have either requested or speculated that Rin has spiritual powers like Kagome. That isn't true and likely won't happen. Rin is a reincarnation of the same little girl from before and she didn't have any powers, only survival skills, so that is how our Rin will eventually be. Now, they questioned how Rin was brought back to the past if she doesn't have powers, well it is said within the first few chapters that she was pulled through by another powerful being; either demon or sorcerer. So I hope that this clears things up.**

 **Happy reading! Please be sure to keep those reviews coming, they are the highlight of my day and everyone makes me smile.**

 **I do not own Inuyasha**

* * *

 _Run. She needed to run. Keep moving or the demon chasing her would be on top of her. Her legs burned and so did her lungs, but she knew that if she stopped even for a second, she would be killed._

"Lord Sesshomaru, please help me," _Rin thought to herself as she did her best to make it back to the village._

 _He wouldn't come though, he'd been away for such a long time, it was possible he forgot all about her. Even now when she needed him the most, he wouldn't come. Tears were now trailing down her cheeks._

 _Her foot catches an uprooted tree root, tripping her and throwing her to the ground, her tear soaked face now plastered with dirt. Scrambling she tries to get to her feet, only to be forced back to the ground, a foot slamming into her back, his claws digging deep into her flesh, a scream ripped from her throat._

 _She could hear him laughing, her screams spurring him on more. "Yes, scream again, little human." She didn't want to, but she does as he asks when he smashes his foot on her back again. This time there was an audible snap and the scream that followed was one of absolute agony; yet at the same time her entire lower half goes numb. This only makes him laugh more. "I can't wait to see the look on his smug face when he finds your mangled body!"_

" _No!" She manages to get out. "Please stop!" Rin pleads. "Please don't do this!"_

" _Oh, it's much too late for that."_

 _A sharp, searing pain goes right through her, and her chest filled with blood, bubbling up out of her mouth. The pain didn't last long, the burning sensation quickly turning cold. Vision tunneling, she felt her life slipping away. Her final thought was her regret of never telling her Lord how much he truly meant to her and how after her birthday celebrations, she wished for nothing more than to be by his side once again._

With an ear piercing scream, Rin suddenly comes awake, sitting up straight, her hand pressed against her chest, the same pain she felt in her dream remained. Breathing heavy, she tries to get her bearings. This last one seemed so much more real than any of the others. Sweat covered her entire body, and though she had been placed right beside a burning fire, she was cold.

The room was dark except, for the fire casting an eerie glow on the room, making shadows of things that didn't exist. Still, she felt someone was watching her. Turning her head this way and that, Rin tries to pinpoint the location of the one doing the watching. There, standing in the far corner, a pair of golden eyes stared back at her. A week ago, those eyes would have scared her into running away, but now they didn't spark any type of fear, replaced by another feeling; one she didn't recognize, but felt familiar.

Shaking her head, she looks away. "How long have you been there?"

"Long enough." He said, taking a step forward and coming more fully into the light. "You were having a nightmare again." As they traveled here, Sesshomaru came to realize she had these nightmares often, nearly every night. "What was it about?" He normally wouldn't care one way or another, but he didn't like the smell of her fear.

"I honestly don't remember." She says, placing her hands on her lap. "I never remember them. Maybe bits and pieces, but never full details. Though," Her eyes turn back up to him. "Before I was brought here, my nightmares were centered around a single man. A man with long silver hair and red eyes."

Sesshomaru's mouth tilted into a frown. She dreamed of him long before she came before him. Mentioning they were nightmares meant that he was likely the villain in them. _"This explains why she ran upon first meeting me."_ He thought to himself. Kneeling down beside her, he holds her gaze as he does. "Rin, I make this promise, no matter what happens, I will not hurt you or let harm come to you. Whoever is foolish enough to try, will meet a death unlike any others."

Her brown eyes searched his golden ones, and even though his words were spoken in the same flat tone he seemed to always use, she could feel the truth behind them. Still, was it for her, or for someone else? With a heavy sigh, she shakes her head. "Is that because you care about me, or because you think I'm her?" When he stiffened and pulled away from her, she knew she had her answer. "Yeah, that's what I figured." She wasn't stupid and though it took her a little bit, she was quick to catch on.

Him, as well as everyone else here, thought she was this other Rin, the one who'd been killed all those years ago. Kagome had tried her best to skirt around the truth, but the argument between Sesshomaru and Kohaku made it clear. Apparently she didn't just share the same name, but the exact same features. This explained why Kohaku had mistaken her without ever seeing her before today. Add on the fact that she had been wearing a traditional outfit, it was easy enough to mistake her for a dead girl.

"Rin,"

Before he had the chance to say anything further, she cut him off. "Look, I don't care for an explanation, I've figured out enough on my own already. I'm not this girl, despite sharing her name and possibly her looks. You're all mistaken. I don't know why I'm here, but I want to go home. Since coming here, my headaches are worse and so are my nightmares. I've never blacked out before, and now I've done so twice. Please, I just want to go home."

Sesshomaru stares back at her. Of course she had figured it out. Just like the real Rin, she was smart enough to pick up on things like that. Though, this wasn't the Rin he knew, and it didn't help that he continued to compare the two. She may be regaining memories of her previous life, but that wouldn't make her as she use to be. The female before him wouldn't disappear, her personality and stubbornness would remain regardless. No matter how much he may wish, nothing and no one would bring back the girl he desperately found himself wanting.

"You're right." Standing once more, he takes a step back. He needed to continue reminding himself of this fact. "I'm certain you were brought here because of your likeness to Rin, in order to weaken me." _"And it had almost worked."_ He would distance himself from the girl before him. Doing so would allow him to think without any distraction. "Once I find the one who did this, I'll make him return you, and then I will kill him." Turning from her, he exits the room. As he did so, the little green imp quickly jumped to his feet. "Jaken,"

"Y-yes M'Lord!" He bows his head.

"Watch over the girl." His eyes narrowed threateningly. "If any harm comes to her, I will end your life." He doesn't wait for a reply, but judging by the way he pales, Jaken understand completely.

No matter how hard she tried, Rin just couldn't get back to sleep. When Sesshomaru left her room, anything she felt remotely close to caring seemed to vanish in almost an instant. It left her feeling bereft and depressed. Maybe she should have just kept her mouth shut? Now instead of referring to her by name, he resumed to calling her "girl". While she disliked this coldness he had towards her now, it also might be for the best. She wasn't the girl he saw each time he looked at her and someone needed to remind him before it became too complicated.

When nothing worked, she makes the decision to get up and leave; a refreshing walk outside might let her think more clearly. Except, as she cracked open the door, she found Sesshomaru's faithful servant on guard. His two-headed staff held firmly in both hands. _"So now he doesn't trust me again."_ She thinks to herself with a shake of her head.

Quietly, she closes the door and takes a step back, looking around for another possible exit. Spotting the window, it was just big enough for her to squeeze through. Making sure to keep her footsteps silent, Rin makes her escape; grateful that it wasn't all that common for the Japanese to build more than a one-story home, unless you were wealthy. Now that she was outside, she slips her shoes on and sneaks away.

She was pleasantly surprised to find that it wasn't too hot, nor too cold. The weather in this place and time period seemed to agree with her. It felt amazing out here and she was glad now that she made the decision to get out for a little bit. She would only leave for an hour at the longest. Then she'd sneak back in and no one would be the wiser. On top of the weather being perfect, the night scenery was beautiful. There weren't any blinding lights, or cars whizzing passed her, making it safe to let her guard down. She would easily hear all the crickets singing, and spot the fireflies as they twinkled in the darkness. It was the greatest thing she's ever seen, having never been camping, but didn't think even then she'd see anything like this. This was unique only to a time before overpopulation and human engineering.

A feeling of sadness came over her as she thought about never seeing this again when she returned home.

"Rin?" Someone called her name from behind. Recognizing that voice, even though she just met him, Rin immediately tenses. Looking over her shoulder, she sees Kohaku standing there, appearing more relaxed and not so crazy. He must have noticed her tension, because he throws out his hands and shakes his head. "I won't freak out on her this time, I promise. I just noticed that you were by yourself and thought that maybe you could use some company. Nothing more, I swear."

She doesn't say or do anything for a good minute, trying to judge his words and sincerity. He didn't have the same craziness in his eyes as he had and appeared genuine. If she didn't feel completely alone, she may have refused his offer, but after what happened with Sesshomaru, she didn't mind. With a nod, she answers him. "Alright, as long as you promise not to go pyscho."

He chuckles nervously a hand reaching back to rub at the nape of his neck. "I promise. I'm also sorry about that. You resemble her so much that I couldn't help myself."

Not saying anything, Rin nods a second time.

Walking closer, Kohaku steps up beside her. Now that she wasn't scared he might attack her, she could tell that he was much taller than she had first suspected. Standing this close to him, she could also pick up the spicy scent of sandalwood coming off of him. It wasn't overwhelming and made him smell quite nice.

"I know a nice place beside a beautiful waterfall if you're interested." He tilts his head down to smile at her. When he wasn't being scary crazy, he actually seemed like a decent human being.

"Alright then, lead the way." She found herself saying.

It only took them about fifteen minutes to reach the waterfall, or at least, for them to hear the waterfall, and once there, Rin finds a smooth rock to sit upon. With the moonlight glowing off the moving water, Rin started to calm down. Briefly, she closes her eyes, listening to the roaring sound of the water coming off the cliff above. She always wanted to visit a waterfall, but never realized that when she did finally get the chance, that it would be in Feudal Era Japan.

From her left side, Kohaku's eyes intently looked over her features. The female at his side resembled the girl he once knew so much that it was hard to make out the subtle differences, but they were there; setting her apart from her previous self. After she blacked out and Kagome saw to her, his sisters friend came to see him next. Comforting him the best she could and for the millionth time, explained that the Rin they all knew, was dead. That the girl inside was only her reincarnation, much like she had been Kikiyo's. At first, he still wouldn't believe her, but the more she explained and the more he thought about it, he finally realizes that everyone had been right all along and he'd been fooling himself into believing his own lies.

Still, he may finally believe Rin was dead and gone, but it didn't change his mindset on Sesshomaru being behind the cause of Rin's untimely death.

Now that he was sitting here with her, looking at her, shame swept over him. She had been terrified and that had been his fault. Putting all that aside, he vows to win this girls trust and friendship. "I'm sorry, about earlier."

Opening her eyes, she glances over at him, only to shake her head. "No, it's fine, I'm not the type to hold a grudge. I'm sure whatever it was, you had your reason for reacting the way you did." She smiles then, and Kohaku felt his heart nearly stand still within his chest. "Lets put it behind us and start over again. I'm Rin Fukuhara."

Her smile alone alleviated his shame and guilt and he gave her a smile in return. "I'm Kohaku. It's a pleasure to meet you Rin."

With introductions out of the way, silence comes between the two them, the only sounds being that of the insects around them. He was opening his mouth to break the silence, when she beat him to it. "You and Rin were close?" Her question took him by surprise and it must've shown on his face, because she quickly followed up with, "I assumed by the way you went off on Sesshomaru. Your actions made it pretty clear that you cared deeply for her."

He didn't know how to answer that. His outburst unlike him. "Well, you can say we were close. Best friends even." A smile plays at his lips. "Rin was an amazing girl. Smart, funny and tough as nails. She didn't have much choice, traveling beside a demon for as long as she did, especially a demon like Sesshomaru."

Not saying anything to interrupt him, Rin listens, feeling like he needed to have this talk.

"He wasn't the type to take care of others. Sure he would come to her rescue if she was in danger, but he made her learn to feed herself, bathe when needed as well as sleep. She told me once, that if she became hungry, it was solely on her to find food, because Sesshomaru wouldn't do it for her. This gave her exceptional survival skills, outranking most her age."

"That seems like a lot for a child..."

"It was, but Rin didn't mind. No, she wanted nothing more than to please _Lord Sesshomaru_." He said it mockingly. "She was obsessed with him right up to the end. I just know, that when she died, she was out here somewhere waiting for him to show up." His hands curled into tight fists at his sides and she could sense his anger surfacing again. When he got it under control as quickly as it appeared, she looked on impressed. "Years had passed since the last time he came, but she never lost hope. I loved her with my entire being, but she loved him. I hoped to sway her away from him and become my wife."

"Do you think she really would have?" Something inside told her said she wouldn't have.

He was quiet a moment, before his shoulders sag. "No, I think she would have waited a century for him to come and take her with him again. I never really stood a chance. "

She felt badly for him. He spent 150 years convinced that the woman he loved wasn't really dead, looking for her. And when he did find her, it was only a mere copy. It had to of been a difficult thing for him, coming face to face with a ghost of his former love. Rin felt guilty for the way she acted.

"I'm sorry, Kohaku, for the way that I reacted."

"Don't apologize, I should have come to my senses long ago." He smiles once more, looking over at her. "Besides, now that, that is all over and done with, we can build our own friendship. If you ever need anything, please don't hesitate to come to me. I'll do everything in my power to help."

"Thank you," She says, feeling a sense of relief. "I'd really like to be able to go home, though. I know my parents and friends are worried to death. The sooner I can get back home the better."

"I see," Turning his eyes to the waterfall, he thinks on what she said. "I'm leaving out in the morning, so I'll do some investigating. Whoever did this will likely be bragging. It shouldn't take long to flush them out and once I do, I'll be sure to make them send you home."

Just beyond the treeline, Sesshomaru watched the human pair as they talked. It seemed that the boy's earlier behavior did nothing to make her truly afraid of him, even accept an apology and welcoming friendship. It took everything he had to keep from bursting from his hiding place and force the pair apart. He hated seeing her so close to him and held back a possessive growl when she wrapped her arms around him in a hug. The boy had some nerve, trying to get between them. Offering to find her a way home, even though he had promised her he would do so just moments ago. Was she purposely doing this just to spite him?!

 _"She's not Rin."_ He tells himself this one sentence over and over again. Repeating it. He had no right to get between them. She wasn't his and she never would be.

Turning away, he disappears back into the darkness of the forest. Leaving them alone to do whatever they wished, no longer interested in spying. If he stayed any longer, he was liable to rip the boy apart. His instincts screaming at him to get rid of any competition. Not that Kohaku was anywhere near the same level as himself. Still, he couldn't trust himself not to act upon his urges. Leaving was the safest option at that moment.

* * *

 **So this is my longest chapter to date!**

 **Speaking of dates. Seems like Rin is becoming a little more comfortable with Kohaku. Maybe love is blossom? Though I don't think Sesshomaru is happy about her new found friend. Even still, he's the one who no longer wants to get close. His loss right? Well, we're going to have to wait and see what's going to happen next.**

 **I was able to use my husband's computer a little tonight to write. It takes so long to get a chapter out using only my phone. Hopefully by Friday I can get my own computer up and running again, which will mean I'll be able to get out chapters faster again. PLEASE get those reviews in! I'm not talking to my loyal reviewers, you guys are amazing. I hope more of you will send them, I swear they seriously keep me motivated to write! They definitely make my day a little better too!**

 **Until next time~**


	14. The Enemy Appears

**Had a bit of a hard time with this chapter, only because I'm not exactly able to write like I want, so I'm forced to wait until I either have the paitence to do it on my phone, or I'm able to use my husband's work computer to actually type like I want. Not nearly as long as the last, but I hope you don't mind too much. I'm trying to pick things up a little more between them. 13 chapters in and haven't exactly gotten into the romantic aspect of the story, hopefully I don't go TOO fast and ruin the vibe. Either way, let me what you're thoughts are, your reviews are the highlight of my day.**

 **My computer is still out of commission until I find a new charger cord that fits. Please continue to bare with me, I'm doing my best. Chapters are likely to be more spread out between updates because of this.**

 **I do not own Inuyasha**

* * *

" _Lord Sesshomaru! Help!"_

Waking suddenly, Sesshomaru sits up straight from the spot he found to rest. The dog demon didn't sleep often, but when he did, his dreams usually consisted of Rin screaming for his help, reaching out to him, only to be just out of grasp. Each time he would get further and further away. He shared that with this new version of Rin, nightmares of the past. Unlike her though, Sesshomaru remembered everything, even if he wished not to.

This was the first time he's slept since her arrival, it was also the first time that he's dreamed of her being just out of his reach. His brows furrow as he thinks a little harder on the dream he had. Like normal, it had been Rin, only this time it wasn't exactly her. The one reaching out for his help, was the one here and now. He didn't know how he knew it was her, she was wearing the same clothes, even wore her hair in the exact manner as she had 150 years ago. Still, his gut told him that it was the reborn Rin.

A loud, menacing growl rumble's up from his throat. The dreams were enough to deal with, now instead of the girl he knew, it was this fake!

"I must be rid of her soon." He speaks low and to no one in particular. After seeing Kohaku and Rin together, he walked off a ways to clear his head and cool his temper. At some point, he stopped and fell asleep.

"My, my, Sesshomaru," A voice sounds from just ahead of him. "It seems you're not having an easy time with the gift I brought you." Something about this voice sounded familiar.

His eyes scanned the surroundings as he tried to pick up a scent. Seeing and smelling nothing, Sesshomaru stands, being watchful and alert, in case whoever this enemy was, wouldn't be able to sneak up on him. "Hiding in the shadows? Only a coward would do such a thing, and thus you are an unworthy opponent." He then turns he back on the direction the voice was coming from.

He pauses at the sound of leaves being walked over, glancing over his shoulder. What he saw took him by surprise, though he didn't allow his shock to show. Turning he faces the being shrouded in a baboon pelt. "Naraku." He speaks the name of the half demon who had been a thorn in his side. "Only, Naraku was defeated for good. You are nothing more than a fake."

"Clever Sesshomaru," A chuckle rumbles out from beneath the shroud. "Its true I'm not Naraku, I'm using this to hide my true identity; for now at least."

"Your plan to weaken me using that human girl will not work." He could easily defeat this being before him; sensing it was weak. Destroying it too soon though, would make it impossible to gain the answers he needed in order to get Rin home.

"Was that my plan?" He sarcastically says, using Naraku's voice. "And here I thought I was easing the pain I brought upon you all those years ago."

Golden eyes narrowed dangerously, as fists clench at his sides. "Are you saying you're the one who murdered Rin?" Sesshomaru was now finding it difficult to control himself; feeling the urge to strike out at the one who dared take responsibility for her death.

"That's exactly what I'm saying." While his face was hidden from view, it was clear just by the way he spoke that he was proud of what he'd done, and the reaction he got. "Humans are such feeble creatures. Her skin was quite soft, easy to slice through. The sound of her screams, music to my ears. She cried for you, begged you to save her, and when you didn't…" He laughs out loud. "The look in her eyes as the life faded from them, was priceless. I wonder, will she have the same look in her eyes when I take her from you too?"

In a flash, Sesshomaru lunges forward, claws extended. The creature before him did nothing to avoid the incoming attack and as his claws shredded the shroud, he finds nothing within. An insane laughter fills the air all around him, and he realizes that there had been no one there all along. Merely an empty puppet.

Furious now, Sesshomaru tries once more to sense where the being could possibly be, knowing he had to be close in order to control the decoy. "You will not touch her." He growls out. "I will make certain you suffer a painful end for Rin's death. You will beg for mercy before I'm done with you!"

"We will see about that, Lord Sesshomaru." As the wind blows through the leaves, the voice fades away and everything goes quiet once more.

Now more than ever he couldn't allow himself to get involved with Rin's reincarnation. He'd been right to believe that she was brought here to weaken him. No matter what, he would not let that happen. He couldn't if he was going to keep her safe and get her home.

"What are you doing way the hell out here?" The voice of his half demon brother came from behind him.

"Tch," Without so much as glancing at the male, Sessshomaru turns back towards the village. "As usual Inuyasha, you're late. The enemy made his appearance, or lack there of."

"What?" There was surprise in his voice. From the village he picked up the scent of an unfamiliar being in the area. Not wanting to take any chances with his mate, Inuyasha went to investigate. Only when he got close, the scent vanished and all he could smell was Sesshomaru. "Are you telling me that the one targeting you was here?"

"It is of no concern to you, half breed." He couldn't trust Inuyasha, not after he let Rin be killed.

"Damnit, Sesshomaru." Fist raised, he held it out towards the demon walking away from him.

"Come sunrise, Rin is leaving with me." These were his final words, ignoring Inuyasha further as he heads back to the village to retrieve Rin.

Rin spent the entire night out with Kohaku, and by the time she crawled back into the window the sun was beginning to rise behind her. She actually enjoyed herself so much that she'd forgotten what time it was. Kohaku was good guy, funny and kind, somone she could really see herself being close friends with. Now that she was back though, exhaustion hit her hard. "Maybe I'll be able to get a couple hours before 'elf boy' comes to take me away."

"I'd like it if you would refrane from calling that demeaning nickname." Her spine stiffens as she hears Sesshomaru's voice. From the shadows, golden eyes watched her dangerously. "Did you enjoy your night with that boy?"

Eyes widening, she takes a step towards him. "Were you spying on me?!"

He doesn't answer her, instead turning on his heel and exiting the room. "We're leaving, you can sleep on the road."

"Answer me, damnit!" Running forward, she grabs a hold of his wrist and forces him to stop. He glances over his shoulder, the look of shock reflected in his eyes. "Why were you spying on me?!"

"I wasn't spying," He replies. "Kohaku is dangerous, but it appears that you've become fast friends instead. Make no mistake Rin, that boy thinks you're someone you are not. He doesn't see you when you're speaking to him, he sees her."

Gasping in surprise, Rin jerks back her hand, as if he suddenly burnt her. She couldn't believe it, wouldn't believe it. He'd been so nice to her, and she never once felt that he thought she was anyone other than herself. "You're wrong," She says, shaking her head. "Maybe you're the one who sees someone else when you're looking at me..."

This took him aback. Turning once more to face her, Sesshomaru takes this moment to really look her over, from the way her black hair fell from the crest of her head, flowing down over her face, to her shoulders and down her back. It was longer than Rin's had been before she died. This girl before him, looking up at him with a defiance that she never had, her brown eyes lighter, even in this dim lighting. Rin had fair, smooth skin, while she was tanner, making it obvious she spent quite a bit of time in the sun. She was incredibly beautiful. Was this what Rin would have looked like when she reached maturity?

"You're right," He admits without hesitation. "When I first found you there in the forest, I thought you were a trick my enemies were playing on me. Bringing back the one weakness I had and when you told me your name, I lashed out." Inwardly, he flinches when she reached a hand to her throat, remembering how he choked her. A moment he regretted.

She took another step back from him, her head falling, hair shadowing her features. "I knew it..." She whispers to herself.

"While that may be the truth, I know now that you're nothing like her." Sesshomaru continues, not giving her a chance to finish speaking. "You're defiant and strong willed. No more do I see the Rin of the past. You may be her reincarnation, you may eventually regain the memories she once possessed, but no matter what, the Rin I knew is dead and never coming back."

Her head lifts up and she makes eye contact with him. Those brown eyes were wide, the tears pooling in corners made them glisten in the rising morning light. He stared down at her, falling silent, just looking into her beautiful eyes.

Only...

Golden eyes widen. _"Is that..."_

"S-Sesshomaru..." The way she spoke his name, the way she was looking at him now, it was as if she knew exactly who he was. "I..." She pauses again, taking a step forward. "I'm so, sorry."

He doesn't move, the shock written all over his face. "Are you,"

"I... remem..." Before she could finish her sentence, her eyes lose their coloring, clouding over moments before she faints. Falling forwards right into his out stretched arms.

Wrapping her up into his arms, Sesshomaru pulled her smaller body close to his chest, holding her close. The scent of jasmine filled his senses, overwhelming even; so much stronger than it had been just seconds ago. The familiar look she had in her eyes had made his chest tighten.

She remembered him...but would it last when she woke again? It seemed whenever a memory from her previous life surfaced, it caused her great pain, forcing her to black out. He would have to wait until she came to, despite wanting answer now.

* * *

 **So like I mentioned, a short chapter compared to the last. I'm truly sorry if this isn't up to par with the other chapters, or if it moved to quickly, but at least we've had an encounter with the enemy now. So that's a plus ""**

 **Anyways, I hope to get the next chapter out sooner *fingers crossed* Please, please keep those reviews coming! Thank you to all those who loyally get them in each chapter, you're all the best!**

 **Until next time~**


	15. Answers

**Alright! Hello again! I'm so sorry it's been so long. Please forgive me. I still don't have a charger for my laptop and it's difficult writing using my phone. I'm certain there are quite a few mistakes, but I don't always catch them using this method of writing. I hope you can forgive that as well. I'm working hard to buy a new charger, but for now, my updates may not be as quick as I'd like. I haven't forgotten this story, promise.**

 **Hopefully, this chapter doesn't confuse anyone too much. If so, please let me know what's confusing and I will do my best to explain. Continue to send in those reviews, as usual, they're the highlight of my day.**

 **I do not own Inuyasha**

* * *

Despite Inuyasha and Kagome protesting, Sesshomaru left the village as planned. Rin had yet to wake up and carefully he had her placed on the back of A-Un. Normally he would walk off ahead of the three of them, at least that's what he did in the past, but he wanted to be close when she came around. Climbing up behind her sleeping form, Sesshomaru rides on the back of the two headed dragon-demon. Jaken taking place just behind him.

For hours they rode, flying through the sky far above the ground. Still she continued to sleep, if it wasn't for the steady breathing he could feel, he might assume she stopped breathing. _"How long are you going to continue to sleep, Rin?"_

"U-uh, M'Lord?" From behind him Jaken speaks up after hours of unusual silence.

"Yes, what is it?" He doesn't even bother looking over his shoulder at the imp.

"Do you think it's best that we bring the female with us?" He says it in a nervous manner. "Perhaps it's better if we left her behind with Inuyasha and the other humans."

Sesshomaru clenched his teeth, casting a deadly glare over his shoulder. This immediately shuts him up, cringing in terror of being thrown from the beast. "She stays with us and that's the last I want to hear of it." Turning his attention on the dragon demon, he gives him the command to land in a circular cleaning of the forest, close go a river. "We'll camp here for the night. Jaken, prepare a fire and find some food."

"Yes! Right away, M'Lord!" Jumping off A-Un's back, Jaken hurries to follow his masters orders.

While the imp scurried around doing as he was bid, Sesshomaru climbed off as well. With careful movements, he takes Rin in his arms and carries her to a place beside the now burning fire. Her hair fell into her face, and using the tips of his fingers, he brushes the strands to the side. He sighs, the sound too soft to be heard by anyone other than himself. As his fingers brushed across her skin, her eyes suddenly began to open and quickly he jerks his hand back away from her, moving a few steps away and putting distance between them.

Opening her eyes, Rin immediately regrets doing so, a sharp, striking pain shoots from her temples, making her flinch and grasp her head. "D-damn..."

"Don't move so quickly." A familiar voice says from beside her.

Upon hearing the familiar voice of Sesshomaru, the pain in her head began to subside and she was able to sit up. Still, she held her head a little longer, making sure that she wouldn't be hit with another wave, before turning her head to the left and looking up at the dog demon standing a few feet from her. Only, when she looked on him, she was flooded by memories; memories that weren't hers, but at the same time they were. It was hard to tell them apart and for several minutes, she sat there in silence, starring at him.

The longer she sat there, shuffling through these memories, the more she began to understand everything from the last week. It was so much clearer now. The reason why he and Kohaku constantly mistook her for another, was because she didn't just look like the Rin from the past, but because she _was_ that Rin. Except, she still felt like herself. It was confusing. Looking at the demon before her, remembering everything that they'd been through centuries ago, feeling the feelings she felt for him, but still having the mindset of the girl she was now.

"Rin," He spoke to her again, and even though she'd been looking right at him, she wasn't exactly there. "Are you alright?"

"Sesshomaru..." Her voice was soft, and didn't hold the same irritation that it had previously.

While waiting for her to continue, he took the opportunity to look her over, making certain that she physically was unhurt, or at least showed no signs of feeling pain. She appeared to be fine, but there was something in her eyes, that told him she was thinking heavily about something. He wanted to investigate it further, but she turned her gaze away and her hair fell over her shoulder concealing her expressions from him.

What she said next, took him by surprise.

"I know why you can't stop confusing me with her."

His eyes narrowed a bit. "I told you already-"

"Why did you stop coming to visit her...?" When she cut him off with her question, Sesshomaru visibly showed his confusion. "For six years, you would visit all the time, but 3 years before she..." She couldn't say the word, couldn't speak out loud about dying, just the thought alone made her chest tighten and her breath catch in her lungs. "She loved you more than anyone and even right up to the end, believed you'd come back."

His jaw was clenched tightly, the muscles tense enough to be seen. "How do you know that?" He wanted to lash out, much like he did upon hearing her name for the first time; being utter from the mouth of who he believed to be an imposter. This time though, he wouldn't do so, unable to even consider hurting her by his own hands. "Did Kohaku tell you to say that?" If so, he would return to the village once she fell asleep and make him regret doing so.

"No, it wasn't Kokaku." Mentioning her new found friend, brought forth the memories of him as well. How they meet, how he saved her, looked after her as a child during the fight with Naraku. He had been a good friend, someone she often confided in. Even confessed her true feelings for Sesshomaru. These memories, brought a small smile to her lips, but the growl she heard quickly removed it. "I know all of this, because I have her memories." She watched as his eyes widened. "I remember her entire life up until the her 16th birthday."

 _"The day she died."_ Sesshomaru stood there in silence, looking down at the girl in front of him. The way she looked at him, with recognition in her eyes, made him feel...hope. Still, he could see her own confusion reflected in the depths. Even though she seemed to remember everything the Rin from the past did, she seemed to be struggling with them at the same time.

Rin made sure to keep her gaze locked with his own, not shying away from him. That's the difference between them. The girl from the past wouldn't have said anything, instead she would just be grateful he had come back for her, whereas the woman she was now, wanted answers and wouldn't back down until she had them. "Why did you stop coming, Sesshomaru? Why would you do that to someone who loved you the way she did? Even if you didn't return her feelings, or if you saw her as nothing more than a burden, then you owed it to her to tell her the truth. You watched over her, cared for her and saved her life more than once. Why would you leave her alone like that?! No word, no explanation, nothing. You broken her heart!"

"Enough!" He shouts at her. She could see now that his entire body, not just his jaw, was tense. He was ready to strike, wanted to strike her, but held himself back for whatever reason. "Do not speak to me of matters you don't understand." Without giving her anything, he turns around to walk away, leaving her without answers.

That wasn't good enough for her. Getting to her feet in a hurry, Rin chases after him, reaching out and grabbing a hold of his wrist. This was another move that only she would pull. The girl from the past never touching him without permission. "Wait just a minute! I want answers!"

Sesshomaru stopped as soon as he felt her hand on his wrist. He didn't look down at her, or jerk his hand from her hold. "Release me, Rin." Was all he said, but it was the way he said it that made her let him go and pull her hand back. There was so much emotion in those three words. She could hear the guilt he felt accompanied by anger. He didn't say another word, walking into the forest and leaving her standing there.

After he left, Rin turned back to the fire and found herself a place to sit. Pulling her knees to her chest, she sat there staring into the flames. What she saw within the fire, were the memories of a previous life. Emotions she never felt before welled up inside of her and she could feel the amount of love and admiration the young girl before her had for that demon. What she couldn't understand though, was why she continued to care about him for as long as she did, despite the fact that he completely abandoned her for years prior to dying. All those years, she spent waiting, hoping and knowing without a doubt that Sesshomaru would return for her and when he did, she would confess everything.

"Are you listening to me girl?" An annoyed voice from the past piped up behind her.

Drawn from her thoughts, Rin turned her head around to look at the little imp. She remembered that her past self had liked this little annoying demon. He'd been someone to talk to when Sesshomaru was away, or left them on their own. While he had never seemed to like her, she knew deep down that he did care about what happened to her. "Sorry Jaken, I wasn't paying attention."

"Honestly, I don't see why my Lord Sesshomaru insisted on bringing you along." He said, sounding just as annoyed as usual. "It would be better if we just left you behind in the village with Inuyasha and his human.

This sounded very familiar, at least the part about her tagging along. It was something he often said many years ago. Rolling her eyes, she wouldn't be as complacent as her former had been. "Sorry I'm such a bother to you, but apparently he has a reason for bringing me with." The stunned look on his face was actually amusing. "Try not to complain too much, hopefully he finds a way to get me home sooner rather than later." Getting to her feet, she starts on the same path into the forest that Sesshomaru took.

When he saw her leaving, Jaken quickly snaps out of his stunned daze. "Hey! Where do you think you're going!?" He cries out, running to catch up and block her way. "You're not to wander off when Lord Sesshomaru is gone!"

Seeing as she was much taller in this life than she had been, all Rin needed to do was step around him. "Don't worry, I'm not going too far. Besides, I'm hungry, I'm going to catch something to eat." There was a stream nearby, she could hear the water flowing. Now that she had these memories, Rin knew how to do many things she never could before. Like catching fish. Surviving on her own in a forest no longer seemed as difficult as she thought upon arriving. "Don't follow me either, I want to be alone."

"You do not give me commands!" And yet...she was walking away and he wasn't running after her.

Positive he wasn't following her, Rin turns away from the sound of flowing water and instead wanders off further into the forest. She been sorta telling the truth. She did want to be alone, but she wasn't exactly heading off to catch herself something to eat, instead she was determined to get answers from a certain stubborn demon. Unfortunately, she didn't have any kind of special talents, other than the skills one would need to survive. She wasn't a demon and didn't have the ability to track someone's scent and even though Kagome was human, she was also a priestess with incredible spiritual powers; able to feel another's presence. Still, if he had decided to walk and not fly off, she could find and track him on foot.

After a moment of looking, thankful the moon was full and the trees weren't too thick, Rin eventually found a set of foot prints that she felt strongly about belonging to him. Nodding her head and set on her path, she begins to follow the prints. She couldn't exactly explain how she knew it was his, but something told her that she was on the right trail.

The forest wasn't thick and it was fairly easy to maneuver through the underbrush. It seemed he decided on walking the entire way, seeing as the prints never disappeared. He'd been gone more than half an hour before she made the choice to follow him, so he had a head start. Surely, he had to of known she would follow him. Was that why he stayed on the ground? So she could track him and not get lost, or run into trouble.

As she continued to walk, following the mostly clear path, Rin began to realize that she was being lead back to the stream. Except the footprints never doubled back. Perhaps he made his way to another spot further down stream. It didn't take much longer to come upon the stream in question, the moon reflecting on the surface helping to guide her way. And that was where she found him, sitting with his back to the forest, head tilted back looking towards the sky.

Even though he showed no signs of hearing her approaching, Sesshomaru spoke as she cleared the trees. "I didn't forget her, or the fact that it had been her birthday." Rin stopped just a few feet from the rock he was sitting upon, remaining silent as she heard him speak. He sounded calm and in control like always. "Once she turned fourteen, I made the decision to stay away. To give her a normal life among humans. Find a suitable male to marry and live out what little life she had."

"But that's not what she wanted. All she wanted was to continue living as she had when she was a child; along side you. Helping you in whatever quest you found yourself on." Rin mutters, looking at his back.

"Yes," A heavy sigh could be heard as he took his gaze off the moon above. "Only, the older she became, the more I began to realize something."

"And what was that?" She asks when he didn't go on right away.

"I realized that the feelings I had towards this pitiful human girl, was something far more than that of a guardian."

This took her by surprise. "Are you saying you began to feel-"

He cuts her off, "I made the decision to distance myself fully. To write her out of my life. The lifespan of a mere human is nothing compared to the centuries a demon can live. Eighty years would fly by quickly. Rin would have grown into an old woman, and died as one. I was determined not to make the same foolish mistake my father did. I would not fall in love with a human and have her be the cause of my destruction." There was now a low growl in his voice. "Only, no matter how far I traveled, how long I stayed away, I couldn't erase her from my thoughts and the harder it became to stay away."

Suddenly he moved off the rock. He did so, so quickly that his movements were nothing more than a blur. He appeared before her then, startling her. So much so, that she stumbled backwards, losing her footing and tripping back. But she didn't fall, knew she wouldn't, because his arm lashes out and wraps around her waist, pulling her towards him and against his chest. She hadn't been scared, knowing he wouldn't let any harm come to her.

Her eyes meet and were held by his. In their depths, there was something in them that she'd never seen before, not even in the memories she now had of the life she once lived. Normally they were cold and void of any real emotion, but in this rare moment, they were soft and even caring.

"Something inside of my very being, told me that one day I would make her mine. The very thought of another man touching her would send me into a rage I've never felt before. I told myself I would wait another few years before returning and taking her. Then, she was killed, and the rage I felt before, was nothing compared to what I felt when she died." His arms tightened around her frail human body. He could easily snap her in two. "Now that you're here, those feelings I buried so long ago are returning."

Rin's eyes were wide, and a part of her was scared to death, but another part of her felt safe. When she noticed he was tilting his head down towards her, she held her breath, frozen in his arms. _"H-he's going to kiss me!"_

* * *

 **Much happier with the length of this chapter and I hope you are too. If you're confused on anything, let me know and I will help explain a little more. I do hope that Sesshomaru wasn't too ooc for your liking. Unfortunately, with this being a romantic story, ooc moments are bound to take place. Let me know what you think in the reviews.**

 **Until next time!~**


	16. Desires

**This chapter is shorter than I would have liked. What I have planned could have been worked into this chapter, but I thought it would be best if I broke it into two separate chapters. Still, I hope that you enjoy it and please remember to get those reviews in. I check constantly and smile at every single one of them. They really do help me through my day.**

 **I do not own Inuysha..**

* * *

He didn't know what came over him. He never opened up to anyone and ignored all human emotions. They made a demon weak. His father fell in love with Inuyasha's human mother and it got him killed. Only, when it came to loving his human wife, Inuyasha seemed to grow in strength. Overcoming most obstacles placed in his way, even saving Kagome from the Jewel Shard before it consumed her. In this instance though, falling for the girl in his arms now, would very likely be his downfall. She'd been brought here for the sole purpose of weakening him. If what the puppet had told him was true, then he would wait until Sesshomaru had fallen too far, and would make his move. Taking the one thing in this world that mattered to him. Like his father before him, a human would be his undoing.

Was that something he wanted to risk? No, it wasn't.

Except, he couldn't seem to fight whatever this was. He couldn't describe the way he felt in this moment, having never dealt with anything like this in all his years of living. There was a strong urge to protect this female, to claim her as his own and make certain that no other dared to take her from him. The thought alone made him see red.

"S-Sesshomaru?" Her soft voice pulled him from the red haze, having a calming effect on him.

Coming back to his senses, Sesshomaru looked into her brown eyes. He didn't realize he had been holding her so close, or that he'd tilted his head down towards hers. Had he been about to kiss her? He should let her go. Judging by the way she was looking back at him, she thought he would, in fact, kiss her.

Letting her go and taking a step back, was one of the hardest things he's done. Every instinct he had screamed at him to take her, make her his, put her scent all over her body. But he wouldn't. Barely knowing this woman, he refused to do something as significant as mate with a human. Turning his back on her, he pushes aside those unwanted thoughts. "Go back, Rin." He commands, his voice once more void of emotions, cold as usual.

Rin stared at his back, her face hot and her heart pounding hard enough to be heard in her ears. Being held in his arms like that, should have been inappropriate, and she should have demanded he let her go, but instead she found herself wanting his arms around her body, holding her like she meant the entire world to him. As she looked up into his eyes, she saw so many emotions hiding there. When he tilted his head down, as if to kiss her, she couldn't deny the fact that she wanted him to do it. Not because of the resurfaced memories, but because _she_ wanted it. Would his kiss be soft? Or would he kiss her with the same fierce attitude she knew he possessed? Only, when he pulled away from her, she suddenly felt completely alone and worse, rejected.

He wanted her, didn't he? Wasn't that what she saw in his eyes? So why did he let her go? "W-why.." Her voice skips and she was surprised to hear the sob in her words. Wait... was she crying too? A century of emotions welled up inside of her, emotions that were hers, but weren't at the same time. She loved him, but she hated him too. The girl she had been loved him and everything that he was, but woman she was now, hated how he could so easily cast her aside, despite his own feelings. "I don't want your help..." Rin fights back the sobs, though it was impossible to fight back the tears spilling down her cheeks.

When he turned around to face her, to tell her she didn't have a choice in the matter, Sesshomaru was taken aback by the sight before him. Rin stood there with her hands clenched tightly at her sides. Her eyes reflected the deep pain she felt and tears streamed down her cheeks, glistening in the moonlight. He'd seen her cry before, but not like this and it made his very heart hurt.

"I don't want your help, I don't want anything from you." She shakes her head when he was about to say something. "No Sesshomaru, I don't care what you have to say. I don't care if you command me, I won't listen. That may have worked in the past, but not anymore. I'm not that little girl, even though I share her memories." With tears trailing down her face, she definitely lifts her chin. "I'm going back to Inuyasha and Kagome. I'll ask them for their help. I won't do this, I won't follow you blindly like I once did. I won't be that pathetic child chasing after something that will never happen. I won't be waiting for you to come back this time..."

He could hear the truth in every word she said. In the past, Rin waited hopefully for him to come back for her, but he didn't and in the end he failed her. The woman before him now, the one born several centuries in the future, won't make the same mistake. She wouldn't hopelessly wait for him to come for her, when she knew he wouldn't.

"Rin, you're not safe there." He said it matter-of-fact. Without showing any of the inner turmoil he currently felt, Sesshomaru thought to sway her decision.

"I don't care. Anything is better than staying here with you." Pulling her gaze away from his, Rin starts to turn around. "Forget I ever came back. Go back to whatever journey you were on. Pretend I'm still dead." She may not have meant to say her next words out loud, but he'd have heard even the softest whisper. "Kohaku was right all along, I should have listened to him..."

His eyes go wide at her silent confession and before he even realizes what he was doing, Sesshomaru reaches out and grabs her wrist in a tight, yet gentle hold; forcing her to stop. He watches as she glances down at his hand around her wrist and then turned those chestnut gaze up to his. "Let me go, Sesshomaru." The hold he had on her wouldn't hurt her, but it was firm enough to keep her from pulling free.

Jealousy fueled his actions now. Rational thought abandoning him.

Stalking towards her, his golden gaze blazed down at her, his height towering over hers. As he came closer and closer, Rin was forced to step back or be stepped on. Her back soon hit something solid and she was unable to continue her retreat. Looking up at him, she could sense something had changed. Was it because she mentioned Kohaku? Did he see the boy as a challenge in some way? Opening her mouth, she started to tell him off, but her mouth was completely dry, her voice no more than a squeak.

"Quiet." His own voice was low and fierce, demanding complete obedience. She didn't realize he had taken a hold of her other wrist until she felt her arms being lifted above her head and pinned there, only needing one hand to hold both of hers in place. "Mention that boy again and I will make certain his life will no longer be preserved." His larger body pressed against her smaller one and she could feel every one of his hard muscles. Her heart races inside her chest, her throat dry.

"You're mine, Rin." He leans his head forward, pressing his nose to the side of neck, breathing in deeply; taking in the scent of jasmine and lilies, this scent that drove him crazy. "No one will ever take you from me again." He felt her shiver and it brought a devilish smirk to his lips, liking the way she shudders in his arms. Wanting to feel her do it again.

"W-what are you talking about, Sesshomaru?" Rin asks breathlessly. Her body was suddenly hot, her clothes feeling too tight and uncomfortable. Pressed against her like he was, made her feel something she's never felt with anyone else. When he breathed in her scent again, she just barely suppressed a whimper of desire. He wasn't thinking clearly, he couldn't be, because he'd never do something like this if he were. "S-Sesshomaru.." She whimpers his name, no longer able to hold it back.

Beside her ear, she heard him chuckle. "Say it, Rin." It was a command, but one that made her knees go weak. "Say you're mine." He growls into her ear, forcing another whimper to emerge from her throat.

Rin didn't know how they got to this moment in time. She didn't even know if this was something he truly wanted, or if he was too consumed by his own jealousy. The demon she remembered would never show emotions like he was now. Never in all the time she traveled at his side, did she see him take a female. Then again, there had been times when he left her with Jaken.

As she overthought the situation, Sesshomaru became impatient when she didn't answer him. Pulling his face away from her throat, he takes her chin in his hand, forcing her to look at him. "Say it, Rin." He repeats his earlier command. "Say you're mine."

He watched as her eyes searched for something in his face and when she bit down on her bottom lip, it was almost his undoing. Rational thinking completely gone, he was now acting solely on instinct. He would have her, but only if she gave herself to him. She hesitated only a moment longer, before giving him the answer he sought. "I...I'm yours, Sesshomaru."

* * *

 **Wow...**

 **Remember when I asked about whether you all wanted a lemon scene or not, well the next chapter will feature the long awaited lemon. It will be a chapter of it's own, so if you do not wish to read, please skip it and go right to the following chapter once it's released. I really hope you all enjoy this chapter. I've debated with myself on how ooc to make Sesshomaru and I hope this isn't too much. I'm always worried he'll be too ooc and I'd hate for that to happen. Though, I promise, he won't become a sappy hopeless romantic.**

 **Please don't forget to send in those reviews, especially this and the upcoming chapters. I've ordered a new charger for my laptop and it'll be here Sunday, so chapters should start coming out more regularly again.**

 **Until next time~**


	17. Desires Pt 2

**WARNING : This chapter will contain mature, adult, content. Please skip to the next chapter if it isn't something you're looking for. **

**This chapter will likely not be anywhere near the length of my other chapters. It will be solely focused on one scene, allowing those who don't wish to read to skip entirely.**

 **For this, I searched everywhere and I couldn't find anything that said for certain whether or not the fur on his shoulder was detachable or apart of his body, so in this I'm going to make it removable.**

 **There may be some mistakes, but I wanted to get this out and will go back and correct mistakes when I get home.**

 **Oh! My charger came in yesterday and I'm able to be on my computer once more!**

 **I do not own Inuyasha.**

* * *

"I...I'm yours Sesshomaru." Rin said, her voice soft and uncertain. What was she doing? How could she possibly be his when she only just met him?! Except, she knew him. She's known him for centuries. He'd been in her dreams, since she was a child. For the longest time, she thought he was the evil of her nightmares, but now she wasn't so sure.

She thought that he would let her go now, release his hold of her wrists and leave her, going back to whatever it was that he did. It took her completely by surprise when he didn't let her go, and even more when he suddenly dipped his head down and captured her lips against his own. Kissing her deeply, forcefully, demanding control as he did in everything. Her eyes were wide, her breath catching in her lungs, heart stopping in her chest.

 _"He's kissing me!"_ Her voice screamed in her head. _"Sesshomaru is actually kissing me!"_ She couldn't seem to wrap her mind around what was happening at that moment. She was tense, unsure whether this was really happening or just a dream. Only, when he started to pull away from her, she quickly reacted, closing the little distance he created and this time capturing his lips. Whether this was real, or just a dream, she didn't want it to end.

Her actions seemed to take him by surprise, because he did exactly what she had just moments ago. His entire body went stiff. The difference between her and him though, was that instead of staying like that until she pulled away, Sesshomaru came to his senses much faster. The hand holding her wrists above her head, loosened it's hold, letting her hands fall down to come around his neck. Joining his other arm, he wrapped it around her body and pulled her more fully against his own.

Rin could feel every one of his hard muscles. He was a great demon, having trained his body to take any hit that may come and the muscles she felt beneath his clothes reflected that training. The more she pressed herself against him, the more it became obvious that his muscles weren't the only thing hardening. A blush crept up her neck, darkening her cheeks as she felt the hard length against her hip. Never in her life, did she ever imagine that she would be in this situation, especially not with him.

Against his lips, Sesshomaru heard the girl in his arm let out the softest of moans. The sound was both cute and sexy all at the same time and he found himself wanting to hear it again. Tightening his arms around her fragile human body, the dog demon tilted his head, deepening the kiss. Her lips were soft, softer than he imagined them to be, and the way she hesitated, brought him to the assumption that this was her first kiss. Something primal inside of him found satisfaction in that thought. To be her first in every way, made him feel that much more possessive of her. No one would ever feel these lips, know their softness. They were his to kiss and his alone.

Without meaning to, a possessive growl rumbles up out of his throat. He worried that the intimidating sound would frighten her away from him, but when she shuddered and moaned for him again, Sesshomaru felt an overwhelming sense of desire flood his body. More so than it already was.

Shrugging the fur off his shoulder, he laid it out on the ground in a way that it would pillow their bodies. He never broke the contact his lips had with hers, and only moved one arm from around her at a time. The armor he normally wore wasn't in place tonight, and he was glad he decided to leave it off. It would make undressing that much easier. He shrugs out of his kimono, letting the material gather at his waist, leaving his upper body bare. Rin didn't seem to notice all of his movements, but when her hands came into contact with his bare flesh, he watched as her eyes opened; only then did he allow her to pull her lips away from his.

Was this really about to happen? Her eyes looked over his naked upper body. She use to think it was laughable when she would read how a heroine would describe the hero's body, like they'd been sculpted by gods. Yet, the male before her seemed to be just that. He was muscular, but not so much that it was unattractive. Every muscle well defined and perfect. There was nothing about this man that was unattractive and Rin wanted so badly to touch him, to run her hands over his pecs, his biceps and his abs; even began to reach out to do just that. At the last second, she stopped herself; hesitating. Questioning herself again, wondering just what she was doing.

Sensing her hesitation, Sesshomaru took her hand in his. "Touch me, Rin." He says, placing her hand on his chest.

Rin blushes even more, thankful it was dark and that he couldn't fully tell just how embarrassed she was. When he placed her hand upon his chest, she could better feel his hard muscles, the way they moved beneath his flesh. It wasn't just his muscles she could feel, but the beating of his heart, the way it rapidly pounded. Her mouth went dry, and she leans close to him, her lips touching the center of his bare chest. When she heard a sharp hiss come from him, she pulls back for just a second and when the hiss was replaced by a growl, she chuckles lightly, placing a kiss there once more.

Those soft lips pressed against his chest, made it almost impossible to keep a firm hold of the raging desire he currently felt. He needed to keep himself in control, or he risked hurting her and that was unacceptable. She trailed her lips along his chest, moving them lightly from one pectoral to the other. Briefly, he closes his eyes, savoring the incredible sensation of her lips against his skin. Rin took this moment to flick her tongue across his nipple and it was nearly his undoing.

Growling out loudly, he opened his eyes and looked down at the female in his arms. His eyes were ablaze with pent up desire. She could sense that he wanted to take her here and now, but something held him back. Was it because she was human? Was he afraid of hurting her? Opening her mouth, she was ready to tell him not to worry, that she trusted him not to hurt her, when he spoke first.

"I want you, Rin." The way he said it, like he wanted nothing more in this world than her, made a shiver go down her spine and her nipples hardened against the fabric of her bra. No one had ever spoken to her like that. "But I will not take you, if you do not give your consent." She could tell that he meant it. If she told him no, he would leave it at that.

Smiling sheepishly, Rin nibbles at her lower lip. She shouldn't do this, shouldn't want him with the same ferocity that she saw in his eyes... but she did. She wanted him more than she's ever wanted another man. Looking up into his face, Rin give him her answer with a nod of her head. "I give my consent, Sesshomaru."

That was all he needed to hear.

Taking the ends of her shirt, Sesshomaru began to pull the material up, intending to take it off of her and expose her flesh to him. Only, he made it halfway before her hands suddenly grabbed a hold of his, forcing him to stop. His eyes darted back to hers, giving her a questioning look. Didn't she just give him consent?

There was a nervous look in her eyes, turning them a warm brown coloring. "L-leave it on...Please?"

He frowns at this. Was there something underneath that she didn't want him to see? Perhaps she was just too nervous. A realization came over him, he would have to be gentle with her, something he wasn't familiar with. What he really wanted to do, was rip the offending clothing from her body, but doing so would likely cause her to retract her earlier consent. "I want to see all over you, Rin. To mark every inch of her your body with my scent." As he says this, he lightly glides the tips of his fingers over her exposed stomach. A shiver went through her and in the wake of his fingers, goosebumps broke out on her flesh.

This was her first time with a man. She'd come close in high school, but when she took off her shirt and he saw that her breasts weren't any where near the same size as most of the other girls, he decided she wasn't what he wanted and left after making some stupid excuse. That was the lowest she's ever felt, vowing to never make the same mistake. While she wasn't a teenager anymore, her breasts weren't much bigger than they had been back then, sitting between a large b-cup and small c-cup. She feared that he would be just as disappointed as the boy had been.

The hungry look in his eyes made her shiver again. No one has ever looked at her like that, and she doubted anyone ever would again. Biting down on her bottom lip, she nods her head and lets go of his hands, allowing him to continue pulling her shirt up and over her head, dropping it on the ground at their feet.

Now that her shirt was gone, he would finally see the beauty that was her fully exposed body. Except...there was something else keeping her breasts from his view. He's never seen this type of cloth before and had no idea how she put it on, or even how it was taken off. Annoyed with another obstacle, he doesn't bother to ask how to remove it. Instead, he quickly reaches out and using a single clawed finger, cuts it from her. Immediately, her breasts bounced free from their restraints, exposed to him, the moon casting a glowing light over them. He didn't get to look at them for long, because with a surprised gasp, Rin brings her arms up to hide them from his sights once more.

"S-Sesshomaru!" She cries out in shock. "You didn't have to cut my bra! That was my only one!"

He didn't understand why she sounded so angry. The material had been in his way. He didn't know how to remove it and asking would have been a waste of time. Taking a hold of her wrists, he pulls her arms away, exposing her to him for the final time. "I will purchase you a new one later."

"I doubt they have them here." She retorts, focused more on her destroyed bra, then what he was doing. "No one's going to be able to ma-" Gasping suddenly.

Reaching out with one hand, Sesshomaru takes Rin's breast into his hand, cutting off whatever she was going to say next. His entire hand was able to cup one single breast, fitting perfectly in the palm of his hand. The mound soft and yet firm at the same time. Her small, pink, nipple pressed against the center of his palm and the more he squeezed, the harder it became. Using his thumb, he rubs the little nub, until it stiffened completely. He could hear her breathing rapidly, her own excitement increasing to match his.

Even though he wanted nothing more than to shred the remaining clothes she had on and take her now, he was enjoying teasing her, listening to the way she would moan with pleasure. Wanting to take it further, he takes her into his arms and carried her over to the fur he laid out on the ground. Taking his place beside her, Sesshomaru captures her lips against his, kissing her deeply, passionately. Licking at her lower lip, and when she opened her mouth, he plunges his tongue passed her lips, tasting the inside of her mouth, dueling with her tongue.

Rin's never felt this kind of pleasure before, nothing and no one has made her feel this way until now and she doubted anyone ever could. Her breathes were coming in quick pants, making her chest rise and fall like she was running a marathon She felt like her body was going to burn up and the pressure building inside of her, felt like it was ready to explode, just needing something to push her over the edge.

That something came when she suddenly felt Sesshomaru's hand slipping past the waistband of her jeans, into her panties and touching her wet, throbbing center. Her hips buck off the ground, and a sharp gasp escapes from her throat. Her hands reach down to grab his, forcing him to stop before he could touch her any further. Whimpering, she pulls her lips away from his, shaking her head; suddenly having second thoughts about all of this. She was a virgin, this was her first time, he was a centuries old demon, who had a reputation for being rough. Rin didn't think he would take her circumstances into consideration.

"Rin," His voice whispered against her ear. Even though he spoke in the same deep intimidating way he always did, she could just make out a slight difference, softer, more gentle. "I will not hurt you. Open yourself to me."

Sesshomaru could sense that she was scared, could smell it in the way her sweet jasmine scent became bitter. This only strengthened his assumption that she was in fact a virgin. He would have to be much more gentler than he first intended to be and when she remained tense, he turns her face towards his and took her lips once more. This time when he kissed her, it wasn't forceful or demanding, but soft and caring, something completely unlike him. It seemed to do the trick though, because after a few seconds, she began to calm down and he was able to move his hand once more.

When this happened, he made his move, not giving the fear she felt a chance to manifest again. He knew he could pleasure her and he didn't want it to interfere again. With her body more relaxed and her thoughts distracted, he runs his fingers along the wet folds of her body, soaking his fingers with her body's natural lubricant, and soon begins to slip one clawed digit inside of her tight sheath, careful not to hurt her.

Her mind was clouded, fogged by the way he kissed her. He was distracting her, that had to be it. It was working, keeping her entirely focused on his lips against hers, but the moment she felt his finger pushed inside of her, she lost her focus and the pressure she felt building inside of her finally exploded.

This wasn't necessarily the first time she's had an orgasm. As a teenager she explored her body just like any normal person would. It was different this time though, she wasn't the one making herself cum, it felt so much more intense. Rin cries out, her back and hips coming up off the ground, as her muscles spasm around his finger, gripping him tightly. As the orgasm begins to fade away, she comes back to her senses; embarrassed that she climaxed so easily.

Beside her though, Sesshomaru felt nothing but pride. Proud of himself in that moment, for making her orgasm using nothing more than a single finger. And the way she blushed afterwards, was the sexiest thing he's ever witnessed. Now, he wanted to see all of her, no more teasing, no more playing.

Moving to his knees, he reaches for her pants, taking them in his hands and he starts pulling them down. Inch by little inch, he exposed more of her flesh, her hips and pelvis. Soon she'd be completely revealed to him.

"M'Lord Sesshomaru!"

Suddenly, his sensitive hearing picked up the sound of Jaken's whining, calling out for him. He was close, much closer than he liked and he should've been able to hear him before he came too close. Had he been that distracted?

Growling loud and annoyed, Sesshomaru quickly grabs the end of his shoulder fur and threw it over Rin's half naked body, covering her and keeping out of view. Just as he does this, the snapping if twigs and crunching of dried leaves announced the little imps arrival.

"Oh! M'Lord!" Upon seeing his master, Jaken hurries forward. Half way there, he realizes that his Lord was naked from the waist up. Coming to a halt, he turns around, facing the forest. "Excuse me, M'Lord, but the girl has run off and I'm unable to find her."

The imps presence was more than annoying, it was down right frustrating. Whether he did it on purpose or accident, he interrupted him, keeping him from having what he wanted. "Leave Jaken, I am aware of her whereabouts." He spoke to the minion through clenched teeth. He seemed to get the hint, because he runs back to their camp.

Once he was sure that Jaken was gone, Sesshomaru turns around, looking down at the female wrapped in his fur. Her face was red, and her eyes were wide. Embarrassed by what they'd been about to do and nearly being caught. Perhaps this had been for the better? He allowed himself to become distracted and because of that, he didn't hear Jaken coming up on them until it was almost too late. He could've been anyone and in his distracted state, he wouldn't have reacted as quickly as he could, had he been an enemy.

"This was a mistake." He says to her, turning away just as the hurt entered her eyes. "Get dressed and return to the camp. Stay put this time and do not wander off again."

She opened her mouth as if to say something, but with a shake of her head, Rin pulls on her shirt, leaving behind the torn bra. Getting to her feet, she adjusts her jeans and straightens her clothes. She was more than embarrassed, she was humiliated and hurt. He thought this had been a mistake, well it wouldn't be one she'd make again.

* * *

 **Omg! Finally finished this chapter. If you read through the chapter and didn't listen to my warning at the beginning, I'm sorry if this smut chapter isn't to your liking. It took me a few days to write out and I think I'm happy with it honestly.**

 **Please send in your reviews and let me know how I did. It wasn't a full lemon, but it came very close.**

 **Until next time!~**


	18. Run Away Rin

**Sorry for not updating sooner, I've been extremely busy and...my laptop charger is once again broken. I'm super sorry...Unfortunately, I'm unable to afford a new one at this time, so just like before, my updates will likely be spaced out again.**

 **I do not own Inuyasha**

* * *

 _"This was a mistake."_

His words continued to play over and over again in her mind, and each time she heard them, her chest would tighten, her stomach would drop, and she would have to fight back the tears that threatened to spill over. A week has gone by since that night by the river, only it felt like it happened just the night before. His words hurt, but not as much as the cold expression she'd seen in his eyes. That coldness, had very quickly replaced the raw lust saw and felt prior to Jaken interrupting them. Had the little imp not arrived when he did, it was likely that she wouldn't be a virgin anymore.

Even though she'd been hurt and humiliated, she couldn't deny the fact that she wanted it to happen and if he tried again, she would just as easily melt in his arms. She was the definition of a fool. Her only problem with all of this, she couldn't tell whether or not these feelings were her own, or the feelings of a girl long dead. It was impossible to tell. For now, she was doing her best to avoid any and all contact with Sesshomaru; which was easy, seeing as he was obviously doing the same thing.

"Girl," Jaken's annoying voice tore her from her thoughts. Turning her head ever so slightly, she locked gazes with him. "Instead of sitting there in your own little world, why don't you help me set up camp before Lord Sesshomaru returns."

Rin stares back at him. For a week Sesshomaru hasn't stayed around long enough to even notice they set up camp, much less care that it's been done. He would come, check to make sure she was still around, then leave. Where he went, Rin had no idea, and didn't try to follow him again. Last time, he allowed her to find him, this time though, he wouldn't be so kind. With the memories of the past, she wouldn't get lost as easily as she would have before, still, she didn't have any special abilities. If a demon happened to find her, she wouldn't stand a chance.

Normally, she would have rolled her eyes and argued with him, but since that night a week ago, she's been more cooperative than usual. Well, not so much cooperative, as just didn't have the mental energy to fight and argue. Getting up, she asks him what he needed. After being told to gather firewood and fresh drinking water, she sets off into the surrounding woods. Unlike before, they weren't close to a river, so she would need to hike a bit in order find somewhere she could get clean water. Not that she minded, it allowed her to be alone for a little while.

As she walks, searching for any signs of water, she would occasionally stop to bend down and pick up a piece of twig or stick that she thought would make for decent kindling. Being alone like this, she was able to think without having Jaken's annoying voice in her ear, or over her shoulder.

 _"This was a mistake."_

His words rang in her ear, making her flinch. It was almost like that time back in school, when she almost went all the way with a boy she'd been dating. His humiliating words left her feeling horrible about herself for months, even years, afterwards. She never wanted to be in that position again, and mentally kicked herself for allowing it to go as far as it had with Sesshomaru, a man she barely knew. She let this happen and now she was paying for it.

Her hand clenched tightly around the container she brought for water. No, she wouldn't wallow in humiliation like before. A week was long enough, no longer. She needed to split up from this group and figure things out on her own. Staying this close to Sesshomaru wasn't good for her. If he tried to come on to her again, she knew she would just as quickly fall under his spell. She liked to think she would argue about it, at least few seconds before succumbing. Only it wouldn't go like that. All he had to do was look at her with the same raw lust she saw before in those golden eyes, and she would instantly be his all over again.

"I need to get away.." She whispers to herself.

She thought she was alone, but when she heard a twig snap behind her, she realized she let her guard down. Spinning around, she dropped the water canteen and held out a stick in her other hand. It was skinny and puny, but holding it out like a weapon, made her feel better. Spreading her feet apart, she waited for whatever was out there to make its appearance.

"Relax, Rin." A familiar voice spoke out to her, and soon Kohaku stepped out from the bushes. His smiling face was a pleasant surprise, one she didn't know she needed to see until that moment. "I was traveling in the area when I felt your spirit energy nearby, so I thought I would come make sure you were alrig-" Without warning, Rin drops the stick in her hands and throws herself into the arms of the man she considered her friend.

Kohaku was taken aback, his eyes widening as his sentence was cut short. He was about to ask her what was wrong, when he heard her softly sobbing against his chest, her small body shaking against his. Something had happened to make her like this, and he immediately assumed that Sesshomaru had something to do with it. Any time he found her crying like this, he was the cause. Even though he wanted to say something, to question her about it, he decided doing so right now wasn't a good idea. Instead, he wraps his arms around her and holds her firmly against his chest. Anger blossomed, his arms tightened even more so. That damned demon did nothing but her hurt and he was tired of seeing her crying over someone who cared nothing for the feelings of others. Especially someone who cared for him as much as Rin had and seemingly did now.

Even though he wanted so badly to say something, Kohaku knew that in this moment, she didn't need to be reminded of just how worthless Inuyasha's half-brother was. No, what she needed right now, was someone who truly cared about her, someone who would listen, a shoulder she could cry on.

She needed him to be her friend.

"K-Kohaku...?" She spoke up several minutes later, no longer crying or even sobbing, just standing there wrapped in his embrace.

"Yeah?" He asks, tilting his head down to look at her tear-stained cheeks.

"Will you..." She stopped for a second, seeming to hesitate. "Will you take me with you? I can't stay here with him any longer. I need to get away." When she finally lifted her head and looked up at him, he could see the hurt in her eyes, the unshed tears. "Please, Kohaku, let me travel with you instead."

Surprise. That's the only thing he felt in that moment. Never, in all his life, did he think Rin would w _ant_ to leave Sesshomaru's company. It's all she ever talked about when she was alive. How badly she wanted to leave the village and be by his side again. Only, this wasn't the same girl as before, was it? This girl looked like Rin, sounded like her, but at the end of the day, the girl he knew was long dead. Still, he wouldn't just leave her behind when she wanted nothing more than to get away. With a soft sigh, he nods his head. "Alright Rin, I'll take you with me."

She smiled then, and used the back of her hand to wipe away any remaining tears. "Thank you so much. We need to hurry though, he's likely to come back to make sure I'm still within the camp. He doesn't stick around, but he does return periodically to check in on me."

"Right," Taking her hand, Kohaku turns in the direction in which he came. "Let's get out of here then, Kirara isn't far from here. Don't worry Rin, I won't make you go back to that bastard."

As she walked behind him, letting him lead the way, Rin considered telling him that she had all of her past memories back, that she remembered everything. Only, she hesitated. Right now, she needed to focus on putting as much distance between herself and Sesshomaru as possible. He wouldn't be far behind when he realized she wasn't back yet and when he goes looking for her, he would smell not just her scent, but Kohaku's as well. Instantly, he would know that she left with him. It would make him furious. Better to wait until later when they were a good distance away, then she would tell him everything, the return of her memories, and even the "mistake" she made the other night.

Come nightfall, Sesshomaru returned to the place where he left Rin and Jaken to make camp, while he left to try and pick up any clues as to the demon who brought Rin through time and planned to use her against him. Except, the moment he set foot on the ground, he immediately knew that Rin was no longer there; despite a cowering Jaken, begging his forgiveness.

"How long has she been gone?" He turns away from the imp, trying to catch the direction Rin had gone.

"Several hours, M'Lord. I sent her out to gather firewood and fresh water, and she hasn't returned since." Jaken explains quickly, slowly moving towards him. "I..I went out to look for her, but I found no signs of her. Please, I beg your forgiveness!"

"Be quiet." Sesshomaru snaps. Faintly, he could make out Rin's scent. With Jaken following closely at his heels, Sesshomaru follows Rin's trail, or what was left of it. If he had been gone any longer, he wouldn't have been able to pick it up at all. She'd gone into the forest, stopping every so often, likely to pick up anything she found to be suitable firewood. Moving on a little more, the scent became just a little stronger, as if she spent a little more time here than anywhere else. Only...she hadn't been alone.

The scent was all too familiar.

His hands curled at his sides, claws digging into the palms of his hands. The coppery scent of blood filled his nostrils, telling him that his hands were curled tight enough for his claws draw blood. Any pain he may have felt, didn't come, his anger clouding everything else.

She was with _him_.

Willingly, Rin left with Kohaku. The whirlwind of emotions that revelation brought, was unlike anything he's ever felt before. Anger; no rage. Jealousy and possessiveness. Betrayal. She be betrayed him in that moment. Leaving with a man who she knew had strong feelings towards her. Kohaku wouldn't have hesitated to take her either. He wondered, did she ask him to take her with him, or did he somehow convince her to leave his side? Did he whisper something in her ear about him that would make her want to leave?

None of it matter. He would track them down, and he would take her back; by force if necessary. Rin was his and his alone.

 _"This was a mistake."_

Just as he was readying himself to take to the skies, the words he spoke to her the night he nearly made her fully his, stopped him. He knew that she'd been oddly quiet and drawn in, keeping to herself and only leaving when something was asked of her; obeying without any argument. He'd grown to know her enough, to know that was out of character for her. Had his words made a bigger impact on her than he first suspected? Maybe she willingly left with the boy because of him and the things he said to her. Was he the reason she's been acting unlike herself this past week?

A growl rumbles up from his chest, his lips peeling back in a snarl, revealing his sharpened fangs.

It didn't matter whether it was his fault or not. She was under _his_ protection. He would be the one to find a way to get her away from this place. He didn't care one way or the other, Rin would return to his side kicking and screaming if need be.

In a rush, Sesshomaru leaps into the air, easily clearing the trees and taking to the skies. The scent was fading and it would be even more difficult to track from the air. He knew that the cat demon traveled at Kohaku's side and could fly, just as he could. With the wind blowing more strongly this high up, finding and tracking any scents would be next to impossible for any demon. He wasn't just any demon though, he was the son of the great dog demon, Inu no Taisho. By morning, he would find them and Rin will return with him, no matter what.

* * *

 **Why Rin, why?! ;o; Why did you have to run away from Sesshomaru, and with Kohaku no less?! You foolish, foolish girl. *shakes head.* Well, this should be interesting, I wonder how it will turn out. Do you think our boy Sesshomaru will really take Rin back kicking and screaming? Maybe Kohaku and Sess will fight for her? Winner takes Rin. How do you think she will react to THAT?**

 **I want to apologize once more for my update being so spaced out. I can write on my phone, but it's really slow going and much prefer using my laptop, because I can get a chapter out in a night, rather than several nights. I will make sure to reread through it at some point tomorrow and work on correcting any mistakes.**

 **Please remember to send in those reviews. o Don't hold on me because I took so long. ;~; I promise to try harder next time!**

 **Until then~**


	19. The Smell of Blood

**I used the last bit of juice on my computer to get this chapter out. ;~; I promise to go through this chapter and the previous one, tomorrow on my phone to find and fix any mistakes, but I really wanted to get this out. I'm going to try and order ANOTHER charger this weekend, but I can't make any promises. I hope that you'll like this chapter, I like how it turned out at the end and the next chapter should be quite interesting.**

 **Thank you to everyone who is taking the time to send in those reviews, they are much appreciated! Keep 'em coming guys!**

 **I do not own Inuyasha**

* * *

At some point, she fell asleep, leaning over onto Kirara's neck. She didn't even realize when it happened; mostly because she didn't have any dreams. The was the first time, that she could remember, it ever happening.

When she woke up, she found herself laying on the soft ground, covered with some kind of cloth. It smelled nice, comforting even. The deep sandalwood scent was all around her; recognizing it as Kohaku's. Pulling it more tightly around her body, Rin tried to just go back to sleep, but it was no longer dark out, making it difficult to do so. With the sun rising, chasing away the night, she eventually stopped fighting it; pushing away the makeshift blanket and sitting up.

Looking around, she noticed that the place he choice to make camp, was hurriedly put together, with a dying out fire just feet away from her. She must've been more exhausted than she realized to sleep as heavily as she had. Normally any kind of movement would have been enough to wake her, but she slept right through him moving her off Kirara's back and placing her on the ground.

As she inspected the area, she noticed that Kohaku wasn't anywhere to be seen. Panic set in as she feared he changed his mind and left her where Sesshomaru could easily find her. As soon as the thought entered her mind, she quickly dismissed it. He had no love for her demon, and would take any opportunity he could to get her away from him. Even in the past, he liked to remind her how obsessed she'd been, that it was unhealthy and she should forget him; he wasn't coming back.

Her shoulders sag at the memory.

Maybe if she had just stopped being so stubborn and listened to him back then, none of this would have happened. She wouldn't of been by the river desperately waiting for Sesshomaru, hoping he would finally make his appearance, but knowing deep down that he wasn't coming. Kohaku had been right the whole time. She was a foolish girl, wishing for a demon who would never return her feelings for him.

"Good, you're awake." Kohaku's voice came from behind her. Turning her head, she looked over her shoulder at him. "I didn't want to wake you, so I decided to go out and find you something to eat. Unfortunately, I could only find a few berries, but there should be a town nearby that we can stop at."

Nodding her head, Rin stands up and carefully folds the cloth he covered her with. "We should really be leaving soon anyways. If I know Sesshomaru, he's already figured out I left with you and will likely be tracking us down."

"Yeah, I thought as much, which is why I had Kirara fly higher than usually last night. The wind moves differently the higher you go, which should make tracking us by scent harder, even for someone like Sesshomaru." He say's handing her a small container of water.

Taking it, she sips down a couple gulps, before handing it back to him, using the her hand to wipe away any water that may have slipped past her lips. "Smart thinking, but still, it's probably better if we get out of here as soon as possible. He's going to be really angry when he catches up." It wasn't a matter of _if_ but more a matter of _when_ he caught up to them. She didn't know when that was going to happen, or how she would handle it when it did happen. If they hung around for too long though, it would happen sooner rather than later.

Kohaku could see the change in her eyes. She knew that eventually Sesshomaru would catch up to them. Was she afraid of that happening? Did she now fear the demon she once idolized? It was hard to tell exactly what she was feeling without out right asking her. He didn't want to pry that deeply just yet, so instead of questioning her reasons, he simply nods his head. "Alright, we'll go ahead and move on." He looks down at the small cat demon at his side, "Kirara." At the command, she instantly changes into her much larger form.

Climbing onto the back of the female cat demon, Rin scoots forward, leaving room for Kohaku to sit behind her. As he settled in at her back, Rin pulled up the memories of the girl she had once been. Back then, Kohaku had been just a little older than she, and wasn't the man that she knew him as now. He was skinny and even short, leaving for long periods to train with Kirara. She often missed him when he was gone.

In the past, he had been nothing more than a friend she could confide in, but now, he was a grown man and a full fledged demon hunter. He was much taller, around 6'1 if she had to guess, with well-defined muscles. A strong jaw and dark brown eyes. She could tell that he'd been through and seen a lot in the time that she'd been dead, making his eyes harder than she remembered. His hair too was longer, hanging just past his shoulders when not pulled back in a ponytail. He was incredibly handsome, at least when he wasn't freaking out on her.

 _"God Rin,"_ She said to her former self. _"You are so stupid for chasing after someone who refused to love you, when you could have had this man all along."_ She chastised the dead girl, for obsessing over a demon who very obviously wanted nothing to do with her, when she could have had Kohaku all along. A man who openly loved her and only wanted the best for her. How could she have been so stupid back then? It was something she couldn't fathom, now that she'd been reborn in the modern era.

"Kohaku?" Rin says out loud.

"Hmm?" He tilts his head down to look at her, taking his eyes off the direction they were heading.

"There's something I haven't mentioned yet." Should she tell him that she remembered everything now? He deserved to know, didn't he?

"What is it, Rin?"

"Well, you see..." She hesitates a moment, trying to find the right way to word this. "You see, I remember everything now."

Rin didn't have to look back at him to tell that he now had a frown on his face; she could hear it in his voice. "What are you talking about?"

"I remember everything from my past life. Rin's past life." She could practically feel his eyes burning a hole in the back of her head, at this point. "I remember the day she died, what she was doing, thinking, even feeling, right up until she could her last breath. I remember how close the two of you were, and that she confided everything to you. Naraku and everything that lead up to the final battle. I have every one of her memories."

There was a silence that wasn't natural. Maybe it was because her heart was pounding so hard in her chest, that it was drowning out all other sound around her. She was too scared to look over her shoulder at him. Was he going to react badly? Possibly even lose it like before, in the village.

"Rin..."

Suddenly out of nowhere, Kirara was hit by something moving incredibly fast; faster than any of them had been able to see. Taken by surprise, the cat demon, was thrown towards the ground, crashing through the trees, her two passengers, knocked from her back. Rin lets out a high pitched scream as she starts plummeting to the ground, high enough that hitting the ground below, would hurt a lot, maybe even kill her.

"Kohaku!" Rin cries out to her friend. Scared that this would be the end for her.

"Rin!" She heard him call back, even watched as he held out a hand to her.

Reaching towards him, she tried her best to grab a hold of his hand. Stretching her arm as far as she possibly could. He had been trained for his kind of thing, if only she could reach him, he would be able to save her, she just knew it. Except, her hand never reached his. Instead, she was suddenly grabbed out of the air by someone else. A pair of strong arms wrapped around her upper body and held her legs at the knees. The way this person held her, was familiar, and yet, she was afraid to turn her head, to see who exactly it was that had attacked them.

"Running away from me like that was a foolish thing to do." His voice was deeper than usual. Normally, it was very inexpressive and it was hard to tell what he was feeling, but this time, she could actually hear his anger. He'd found them faster than she expected. "And to _him_ of all people. Do you wish for the human to die?" His arms tightened around her, further indication that he was beyond angry.

It wasn't until she felt him stop moving that she finally decided to look up at him, and when she did, she immediately regretted doing so. The rage she saw in the depths of his eyes, made her flinch and her throat close up. She knew running away from him was a mistake, that he wouldn't be happy when he caught up to them, but the look she saw in his eyes, went beyond anything she could have imagined. She wanted so badly to say something, anything at all, but she couldn't seem to form words, not even an apology. _"Say something, damnit!"_

Putting her down, Sesshomaru's eyes glared down into hers, the fear he saw making him even madder. This was her fault! If she had just stayed put, this wouldn't have happened! But no, she just had to run off! With his jaw clenched tight, he turns his back to her. "Jaken," He growls, and the little imp hopped off the end of his fur. "If she leaves your sight for even a second, I will kill you." Glancing over his shoulder, he narrows his eyes on Rin. "I will not continue to have the boy interfering. I warned him to stay away, his fate is on your hands now."

As he started walking away from her, moving towards Kohaku, who was now mounted once more on Kirara's back, Rin saw the murderous intent in his gold eyes. He planned to kill Kohaku. Her eyes widened in shock. She couldn't allow this to happen, she wouldn't be able to live with herself if Kohaku was killed because of her! He didn't stand a chance against a ruthless demon like Sesshomaru. She had to stop him!

"Stop!" She cries out to his back. "Please, Sesshomaru, don't do this, I beg you!"

He ignored her. Reaching for the sword at his side, the one she knew for a fact would be able to cut. From across the way, she saw Kohaku reaching for his own weapon, pulling it from his back, readying for a battle. Shaking with fear, Rin stood there, her eyes wide in horror.

Before she realized she was moving, Rin starts to run, rushing towards Sesshomaru's back. "Please, stop!" She screams, lunging forward and grabbing him from behind, her arms wrapping around him, forcing him to stop. "Don't kill him, please Sesshomaru!" Rin cries, her face pressed against his back, arms tightening around his body, as if the tighter she held him the more likely he was to stop. "I-I'm sorry, please just stop. I could never forgive myself if you killed him because of my foolishness."

He hand was wrapped firmly around the hilt of his Bakusaiga when Rin suddenly appeared at his back, her arms coming around his body in an attempt to force him to stop his pursuit of Kohaku. This did nothing to calm him and in fact only made him much more angry. A deep growl comes from his throat, as he snaps his head back to look at the female. Only, when he saw her, and the way she tried so desperately to hold him in place, the flame that was his anger, flicked. She was truly scared that he would take the boy's life, here and now. Her fears were warranted, because that's exactly what he planned to do. One too many times, Kohaku has placed himself between the two of them and while the night by the river had been a mistake, he continued to feel that instinctively, Rin was his and his alone to claim. She may not carry his scent, but he will not allow another male to take what was his.

She felt his muscles suddenly relax and only then did she slowly loosen her arms and pull away from him. It took her a moment longer to gain the courage to look up at his face. His eyes still held the same anger she saw earlier, but he seemed to be calmer, at least on the surface. Walking past her, he spoke in his normal expressionless voice. "Tell him you will no longer be joining him. If you value his life, remind him of my warning."

Seeing this as a victory, Rin hurries across the field to where Kirara was landing. She nearly made it to the other side, breathing heavily as she ran, when something suddenly blocked her path. Running too fast to come to quick halt, Rin runs right into whatever stood before her. Realizing too late that it was a demon, as his arms came around her body.

"Let me go!" She cries out, trying to wiggle her way free, but only managing to turn around. It seemed that was exactly what the demon wanted her to do, because now that she was facing the way she had come, his arms squeezed tightly and a sharp claw pressed against her throat. Rin gasps for breath, doing her best to not move. Knowing that if she did, his claw would pierce her throat.

The demon holding her, let out a light chuckle. "Go on, little human, struggle some more, I can't wait to smell your sweet blood again." He pressed the tip of his claw more firmly to her throat. "This time though, I'll be able to see the look on his face when I take your life."

His voice, she knew his voice, but from where? The moment it hit her, she goes stiff in his arms, the color draining from her face. She knew his voice... It was the same as the demon who killed her 150 years ago. She never actually saw his face, so she could be wrong, but his voice was forever burned into her memories, haunting her nightmares. The sting of his claw pressing into her flesh, made her whimper in pain, and she could feel her blood well up and trail down her throat into her shirt. "S-Sesshomaru..."

Even though there was a bit of a distance between him and the demon, he could easily see the color leave her face, smell the scent of her blood, and hear the way she whispered his name; pleading for him to save her. She was more terrified in this moment, than she had been when he arrived. A different kind of rage burned in his chest now. This demon would regret attacking her in front of him.

* * *

 **:O Oh no!**

 **Until next time~**


End file.
